unexpected happiness
by Willow1986
Summary: Ami freezes their world and the girls are sent to the DBZ dimension to rest before they take on the role of protectors of the solar system.
1. Default Chapter

D.B.Z/S.M crossover  
  
Date: 30-12-2002 Author: Willow1986 Editor: ?  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction to SM girls  
  
Usagi and her friends all gathered at Rei's temple on another scorcher of a day in the Juban district of Japan. As was the tradition for over the last six years when they where the sailor scouts set to stop evil from Taking control of the earth and this solar system. But that was no more since Usagi had defeated the last evil over a year ago and Pluto had told them that they would no more major battles which in Pluto's language meant they would fight but not major fights and that it was best to keep training. They where all used to Pluto's subtle warnings and hints about the future which is why they always questioned everything that she said. They had all gathered around Rei's table and started to eat, they where all Twenty or something and people where still amazed that they did not seem to have changed that much in each other's company. Rei had finished her training as a Shinto priestess and had taken over the temple since her grandfather had died last year. Amy had gotten her degree in medicine earlier then she had predicted. Minako was a famous model and ran her own model agency. Lita had finally gotten her wish and had opened her own restaurant and me I'm still the same ditz but guess what I now own one of the largest chocolate factories in Europe, yes me Usagi Serenity Tsukino. We where all gathered at Rei's temple because we where going to have an intervention of sorts. We all knew that there was something wrong with Ami. She had been continuously loosing weight for the last 3 months even though she ate as much as me, her hair was going a darker blue and she appeared to be permanently pale, more so then usual. We knew that it had something to do with her powers and I had asked my mother to come and take a look at her. We watched as she grabbed her head in pain. I decided enough was enough and so I called Pluto and my mother Queen Serenity. I was sure that between those two they could figure out what was wrong with her. A portal appeared at the side of the room and out of it stepped my mother and Pluto. "Pluto, please what is wrong with Ami, can the silver crystal cure her?" Pluto looked at me and I had a sudden flash, this had happened before, with Ami's mother during Beryl's attack.  
  
" Its time that Crystal Tokyo was formed isn't it. The world must go to sleep for the next two hundred years." At Pluto's nod of confirmation I understood.  
  
"What is gong to happen to us while this is happening?" This time my answer came from an unexpected source, My mother.  
  
"You will go to a dimension called the Dragon ball Z dimension until this Earth is ready. My daughter I am going to give you a choice about who your mate will be as I will with all the scouts unlike during the silver Millennium. We where only trying to do what was best for you and the kingdom but we have realised our mistakes. With the freezing of the earth all curses set upon you will be lifted and you will be free to do what you want. All I ask is that you check on the earth every so often so it isn't destroyed. Enjoy your life my daughter." Taking Serena to the side the queen told her something that would later cause a lot of trouble. " My daughter, when you are there I would like you to keep an eye out for a person called Bardock, he has a pure black tail and is a pure Saiyjin. When you meet him could you give me a call; him and I have a little unfinished business." "Mother do I detect a love interest." At her mothers blush of embarrassment Usagi realised that there was a lot her mother had given up to protect her. "Sure Mother, no problem. When is the freeze going to happen?" "Actually it's supposed to start in a few minutes, Minako and you are to go to your true forms and sit around her while she lets it out. This will stop her from freezing this area for a while. Long enough for you to gather what you need and head to the Dragon Ball Z dimension." Queen Serenity looked at Pluto and knew that it was time for her to leave. "Be good scouts and live life to the full. Good bye!" And with that she was gone. Usagi went to Minako and they both went outside followed by a agitated Ami. Sitting on the ground Indian style, with Ami in the middle. The girls' closed their eyes, joined hands and began to chant. With in a matter of seconds, Usagi and Minako both had White wings coming out of their back s and Ami had begun to glow a light blue. Both Girl's wings rose up in the air to surround and protect Ami. Suddenly a loud Scream could be heard coming from Ami and out of her mouth came a large steam of blue energy. This steam lasted for over an hour but when it was done not a sound could be heard. Heeding the warning from their queen, the girl's ran to their respective homes and got all the clothes and stuff that they would need for their trip. In little under Fifteen minutes the girls had meet back at the temple with their precious cars carrying their luggage. They had decided to bring their babies (motor bikes, and a silver convertible) along with them and Rei had decided to bring her two Ravens as well. Usagi got out her crystal and said a few words and with a flash they had disappeared from that earth.  
  
(Yes Usagi can now move between dimensions and Minako can move backwards or forwards in time. It helps that her uncle is the Father of all time Chronos.) 


	2. Chapter 2 begining

Chapter 2 Introduction to DBZ  
  
Goku was bored and he made no attempt to hide it, Nobody took any heed of him and all his son's where grown up. His wife was dead and there hadn't been a good battle in over twenty years, granted the time had flown but Goku hadn't aged a great deal. He constantly wondered what life would be like now, to live his life over. Until he got what he thought was a good idea.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Vegeta was bored, and when he was bored there was always going to be trouble.  
  
Bulma was dead and to tell the truth he didn't really notice when she did died. Only when the gravity machine needed to be fixed did he realise that she wasn't there anymore.  
  
Goku was still around and they had got to a stage that Vegeta no longer called him names and they where friends. Piccolo was still around and damn that Namek race, they don't start ageing until they reach about Three thousand years, and Piccolo was only a thousand.  
  
Must find Goku he thought to himself, maybe he will have something to do. Just then there was a crash and in the door stood Goku, with a smile on his face.  
  
"Vegeta, I have had the best idea. What do you say we go ask the dragon to turn us into teenagers again? We can live the lives we always wanted while still retaining our power and we can do anything we want. So will you do it? Will you? Will you? Huh Huh." (The sentence was completed with the image of Goku dancing in one place while begging Vegeta to agree with him)  
  
" Whatever Kackerot, I'm bored and anything seems better then the life that I am now living. Let's do it.we can go tell the kids now and then get it over with."  
  
And so the two Saijins flew off to tell their kids what they where doing. The kids knew that their dad had been planning something but they never expected Vegeta to go along with it. Much they knew.  
  
They gathered the dragon balls with the help of Piccolo and their wish was granted. 


	3. chapter 3 greetings

Chapter 3-New beginnings  
  
It hadn't been her fault. I mean they had suffered the same fate as them. If she could have avoided it she would have but as it was she was stuck with the irate glances of her friends.  
  
As if she could have prevented them landing in a lake.  
  
They should have been glad at the fact that at least their babies had landed on dry land with their clothes and such safely stored in the boots.  
  
As they made their way out of the lake, it was all she could do to keep the smile from gracing her lips, so ridiculous did they look.  
  
As they all came to stand before her, she took out her crystal and asked it to grant her wish. Within seconds everyone was dried and back in their mortal clothes of tank tops and shorts with thong sandals.  
  
As they gathered everything together and were looking around them in wonder, for it appeared that they were high above most things, they noticed that they had company. Namely in the form of Sailor Pluto.  
  
As she got everybody's attention, she said "Girls, welcome to the Dragonball z Dimension, your home away form home for the time being. Before I show you where you will be staying while here, I have to introduce you tot he guardian of this planet first." Turning so that she faced Serena fully, she continued "He especially wants to meet you Princess."  
  
Creating a portal behind her she waited until everyone had passed through, then she too went through.  
  
Stepping out of the portal first with the rest of the girls behind her, Serena looked around her with something akin to wonder in her blue eyes. The look out was beautiful.  
  
In the centre stood the most magnificent temple she had ever seen with trees surrounding it. And in front of it a lovely fountain and most especially in her opinion plenty of room to train without being afraid that somebody would see them and ask questions that they had no answer to.  
  
Standing in front of the temple were three people, in the middle of them stood a small green man with itenae and wearing white robes. Guessing rightly that this was the guardian she made her way over to them with the girls trailing behind her.  
  
Standing in front of them, Serena bend lightly at the waist and curtsied to them. All three standing before her bowed to her also. As they introduced themselves she could not help but remember another time when she had meet them before, a long time ago.  
  
As she waited in silence for the rest of the girls to remember them, she heard a commotion behind her and silently let a smile grace her face yet again. Mina and Lita had at last remembered.  
  
With an excited squeal of "Piccolo" From behind her she watched in amusement as the tall green giant was attacked with hugs and kiss from the girls, His goddaughters and now their guardian.  
  
"Mina, Lita could you please let me breath again!" could be heard coming out of the normally quiet giant. As the girls slowly backed away from him, she acknowledged to herself that she was going to need his help in a little while.  
  
Turning to her right she watched as Rei sent of her two ravens into the sky. Breaking away from the group she made her way over to her.  
  
"Trouble?"  
  
"No.not really. I sense something about his world. It holds very powerful warriors and I have yet to figure out if they are good or evil." Laughing softly to her self, she turned to her best friend. "Serena, it would be so like Pluto to sent us here to fight and call it a holiday"  
  
Laughing to there selves they slowly made their ways back to the group which had just finished introducing themselves to each other.  
  
To say that it was a surprise to see the young Guardian and Pluto talking would have been the understatement of the year if you had asked Serena, but after all that was only her opinion and it helped that she was the only one to see them do it.  
  
Laughing at the sight of the big green man trying to get two little girls of him. He used blackmail, bribery, threats basically anything that he could think of that would get them of him. Finally he got an idea. Relaxing his arms he waited until they were looking at him before he began to speak.  
  
"If I promise to visit you often in your new home will you let go of me?"  
  
At their nod of confirmation they slowly unwound the arms and legs that were holding them to him and slid to the ground.  
  
Standing up properly they stretched and walked away.  
  
Shaking his head in amusement, he watched them go and as he felt the presence of Mr. Popo beside him he couldn't hold in the laugh.  
  
"I can't believe all they wanted was to see my ugly mug. That was way to easy." Shaking his head at that notion he to walked away only to me stopped by Mina. Who after saying a few words to him left.  
  
Walking over to his friend, Serena he waited until she had said good bye to everyone before saying hello to him in the form of a hug.  
  
"Old friend, it is good to see you again. I hope to see more of your green hide now that there aren't dimensions to cross to see each other." Sending a smile his way, he could see the underlying determination in her eyes. She meant to see him often while she was here and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
"Of course, Rena. You know I wouldn't miss it for the world. Just one small favour, please?" At her nod of acceptance, he continued.  
  
"Could you get Mina and Lita to stop greeting me as if it's the last time they'll see me."  
  
"Piccolo you know that I will try and stop them from doing it so often but that is all I can promise."  
  
Giving him one last hug, she headed towards the portal to their new home, which Pluto was already standing by.  
  
Walking through the portal she could not help but wonder what awaited her on the other side.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 


	4. chapter 4 what the hell?

Chapter 4:  
  
Starring in amazement at the man in front of him, Vegeta had to wonder at what had happened to Goku when he had been wished back to nineteen again. It was as if when he got sent his youth back that much of the knowledge he would have learned then came back to him also. So it was as no real surprise that almost a year of doing absolutely nothing that Kackerott had decided to enroll them for college which started about two moths from now. Unfortunately you were required to get there a month early to settle in and find your way around the place.  
  
Glancing at his friend he couldn't help but feel slightly amused and annoyed at the same time.  
  
Amused because not more then two decades ago he had run out of the house at the mere mention of school work and here he was enrolling them in college.  
  
Annoyed because he now had about two hours to pack away enough stuff for his stay here because the idiot had failed to mention it until now that they were supposed to be arriving to day. In fact at five o'clock to be precise and it was only three o'clock now. Plenty of time to get ready, not.  
  
(lol.men never understand how it takes so long to get ready. I completed a scientific inquiry and found that it takes boys at least an hour and a half to get ready to go out were it takes a half and hour for most girls.)  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Walking into his apartment across from Kackerott, Vegeta firmly closed the door behind the last of the deliverymen, Only to open it again at the sound of someone knocking on his door.  
  
Opening the door with a sharp pull, Vegeta's intimidating face pushed it's way out the door into the shocked face of a small twenty year old you had been assigned (as punishment) the job of getting everybody that had started new here introduced.  
  
Shoving the leaflet into Vegeta's hand, the young man took of and vowed that he would never ever do anything wrong again.  
  
Looking down the hall in amusement as the man ran away from him, a smile found it's way on to his face. It was good to be feared.  
  
Closing the door, he finally looked at what was in his hand.  
  
A small leaflet advising him of a picnic that would take place tomorrow on the football pitch tomorrow to introduce everybody to everybody new. Food and entertainment provided.  
  
Letting a yell of Kackerott out of him he waited a few seconds and when nobody came running into his room, he went in search of Kackerott.  
  
Going into Goku's apartment, He found his friend already eating which would explain why he hadn't come. If he had learned one thing in the time they had known each other, it was that Goku never left his food unless he felt it was really important.  
  
Grabbing the plate out of Goku's hand, he replaced it with the flyer.  
  
When Goku raised his eyes to Vegeta he could clearly se the question in his eyes.  
  
"We' re going to this tomorrow.might as well start this life as we mean to go on." And in saying this Vegeta gave Goku back his plate and left, closing the door behind him with such force that the door nearly came of its hinges.  
  
Going back to his food, Goku never thought to ask Vegeta were it was or at what time?  
  
"Oh well, he'll come looking for me anyway's!" Goku thought to himself and then went back ot what was important to him...FOOD!!!!!!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Review reivew pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 


	5. chapter 5 ami does what?

Chapter 5:  
  
Incase you didn't already guess, Goku and Vegeta now have their tails back and Turles(Goku's twin) is going to be introduced as well along with a small part for Bardock who in this story will be good and Goku's adopted father. Gohan is also going to make an appearance. So here it goes.I don't own anything but the plot, so would somebody please review. I can't improve unless I have some help.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Lita starred around her in awe. She had never seen so many people in the same place at the same time. It was great. So may more people for her to become friends with, starting with the cooks first, she thought.  
  
Making her way over to the refreshments table she failed to notice the man headed straight for her until she lay in a heap at his feet and he stood glaring down at her as if it had been all her fault.  
  
As she was about to make a comment she heard her name being screamed and after getting up hurriedly and shooting him one of her most evil looks, she took of towards the sound of the voice.  
  
She failed to notice him flinch at her look, and she also failed to notice the look he sent her. One that said she would pay.  
  
Heading straight for Usagi, she ran into many more muscled men before finding her friend standing in front of a stand that was taking names for ruby games.  
  
Usagi, catching Lita's nod of agreement quickly signed up her name up along with the rest of the inners apart form Rei Who was on her honeymoon, after marrying a Chang Wu Fei.  
  
Grinning wickedly Lita caught up with Usagi and after getting a look from Lita Usagi finally admitted why she had done it and said "Look, it will be good training and so much fun to see them being beaten by a group of scrawny girls." And in saying so she to made her way to the table piled high with drinks and such.  
  
Match after match was fought and finally it was the finals.  
  
Usagi's team (Usagi, Ami, Lita and Mina) and Vegeta's team (Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Turles) looked at each other with down right hostility.  
  
Vegeta because he couldn't sense what kind of people they were or how much power they had and would they be able to beat them. They also didn't know what kind of players they were. Another reason he would never admit to was that a certain Blue haired girl was distracting him. Bending over to talk to her friends in those ridiculously skimpy shorts. He shoot glares of death at anyone that even looked her way without even realising it. She wasn't his property, yet! He started to make plans on how he was going to make her his without even noticing the glances his friends kept on throwing him.  
  
Usagi's team simply glared at them because it hid what they were really thinking.  
  
These Men were fine, in their cotton vest that showed the muscles rippling under the skin on their arms and the blue jeans that shaped their butts like a second skin.  
  
They oozed sex appeal and the girls weren't dumb. They could see all the appreciating glances that were shot towards the fella's.  
  
They could see their thoughts clearly on all the girls' faces. They wanted to be here. Tackling these guys and laying on top of their firm muscled bodies, this was going to be so much fun that you could almost see them shiver in delight.  
  
As they got into a huddle all that could be heard was the sound of clapping for Usagi's idea, Usagi's face got redder and redder as they continued with the clapping until the refree called a start to the game.  
  
As the game progressed very little seperated the teams, Usagi's team would score and a few minutes later so would Vegeta's.  
  
The last five minutes really decided the game.  
  
As Vegeta got the ball he pulled in front of Ami. Ami seeing her chance grabbed at his belt but something unexpected happeded. Vegeta feel to the ground as if in great pain, as the rest of the girl'steam saw their chance they scored and in less then ten seconds they were back to see that Vegeta was still down.  
  
Clearing the area around him, Ami sat behind him and Slowly rolled him onto his back. His eyes were squeezed shut as if in great pain and Ami felt that she could almost feel his pain herself. Checking his pulse she found it to be very slow and feeling as if the world was about to calapse she shot a look at Usagi asking her to freeze time.  
  
Seeing the look of pain in her friends eyes, Usagi immeadialty froze it and waited for Ami's signal.  
  
Ami looked down at the unconscious man and as she slowly bend down she hoped that this would work. As she kissed him, a blue light surround him and Gradually he was healed as if nothing had happened. Touching his hair she found that it was soft and not full of wax like most guy's hair was now.  
  
Kissing his forhead she slowly got up and nodded at Usagi. Unfreezing time, Ami was surprised to find herself looking into a pair of angry Blue eyes.  
  
Vegeta sttod up without difficulty and when Ami made to turn away he wrapped his fingers around the delicate bones of her wrists until she faced him once more.  
  
He once agin repeated " What did you do to me? "  
  
Starring at him as if he had grown another head, she shook her head stubbornly  
  
"I didn't do anything to you, I simply grabbed you belt when you tried to run by me. What was wrong with you anyway?"  
  
Starring into her eyes he saw nothing but innocence but he still felt as if there was something she wasn't telling him.  
  
Letting go of her hands, he watched her walk back to her group of friends. Turning when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he did not notice the questioning look from a certain Senshi of Love.  
  
Starring into Vegeta's eyes, Goku could see none of the insanity that made him want to beat everything to a pulp after he was beaten. Indeed he looked almost happy and for strange reason he kept on rubbing his lips with his hands.  
  
Not putting any meaning to any of these signs, Goku instead asked "If anyone wanted to get something to eat?" And so the group of four very muscled men made their way over to the food table and got something to eat.  
  
Guess were they sat?  
  
Right next to the team that had just beaten them. AS they sat down to eat Nobody started but instead watched each other and then Goku and Usagi who didn't pay any head to anything that was going on about them. Instead they almost seemed to inhale the food and within a few minutes they had gathered an audience. All amazed at the amount these two people were inhaling, Especially the girl. She had no place to put it but it could be said that the amount of food the guy was eating went towards his training regime to keep his body in such good shape.  
  
As they both finished at the same time and set down their bowls, they slowly raised their heads to be meet byt the sight of many people looking at them with very weird lloks on their faces. Usagi being Usagi simply let her face go Red and Slowly slid under the table. Goku being Goku stretched his hands behind his head in a move uniquely his and just sat there with a smile on his face until everybody began to file away.  
  
As he looked to Vegeta he asked a question that had been Plaguing him since he saw the smile on Vegeta's face.  
  
"Were all these people watching me?"  
  
"No, Kackerott they weren't. You have competition. It's one of the girls that beat us."  
  
As Goku strained to see at the table that hid behind Vegeta's unmoveable hair, he gave up and went to stand beside their table.  
  
Starring down at them from his great height, He failed to realise that he was intimidating them.  
  
"Who ate so much?"  
  
As he waited somebody slowly crawled from underneath the table and Came to stand beside him. Unfortunately since Usagi was quiet small compared to everyone else she only came up to his shoulder and was unable to look into his eyes.  
  
As she raised her eyes to his she watched the muscle ripple under his skin and momentarily forgot what he had said. But by the time her eyes finally found his she had remembered and said "It was me!"  
  
Goku starred down at the woman beside in wonder. She was beautiful. Blue eyes starred up at him shinning in their innocence, and a face that would shame an angel. Her head was joined to the body of a temptress and it was only by using all his self-control that he stopped himself from pulling her into his arms and keeping her there.  
  
Alarmed at this thought, he decided he needed to get away form her fast before he did something he would regret.  
  
Looking into her eyes one last time, he left without saying another word. His eyes had said it all. She would be his.  
  
As her friends crowded around her asking questions all at once, she starred at the retreating back of a man she believed she was in love with. She had once made herself a vow that she would never let any man own her, like Mamora had tried to but this time it was different.  
  
She listened to her body and it told her that she was looking forward to this battle of wills, amongst other things. Feeling a shiver of delight run through her she bundled all these feelings up inside her to question later and put them in the farthest regions of her mind and with a supreme control of her emotions she turned back to her friends.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Willow1986 


	6. chapter 6 fast wasn't it?

Chapter 6:  
  
Starring up at the bright moon, Usagi felt all her worries melt away. She had always found solace in the moon even before she had found out about being the Moon Princess.  
  
Meditating underneath it had always helped her and so here she was a short distance away from the forest, dressed in her very skimpy nightshift and a small silk kimono over it.  
  
As a hand came to rest on her shoulder and all her solider instincts came into play and with a burst of strength she began to fight.  
  
Goku didn't know what to do, one minute she had been meditating and next she was fighting him. He didn't want to hurt her and so he pushed her up against a tree but she still didn't stop. Goku could feel all her movements against him and as her nightshift rode higher and higher on her legs, he could feel himself getting aroused. Using his body to hold her in place, he used his hands to hold her head until she opened her eyes to look at him. Trying to find his voice he found it came out in a kind of a croak. Trying again, he found his voice to sound very rough. Making his voice as gentle as he possibly, he said "Usagi look at me, Its Goku.remember from the picnic?"  
  
Opening her eyes slowly she found herself level with his own. She opened her mouth to speak "Goku?"  
  
"Yeah, it's only me."  
  
Starring into each other eyes, they let instinct pull them in to a soul- searing kiss.  
  
Wrapping her arms around Goku's large neck, Usagi tried to get closer and closer to him. Feeling her need, Goku slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to lift her higher against him, but found that he couldn't do it. Letting his hands wander, he slowly cupped her buttocks and finally found a position he liked.  
  
Usagi liked the feeling of weight less Ness. She felt protected. When Goku's hands had touched her butt she thought she would die from the pleasure. She felt sure that he had taken a course in massage.  
  
Usagi tried to find something she could hold onto and settled for his hair. It was so soft and strong that she found that she didn't want to let go. She found herself massaging his head without even realising what she was doing.  
  
Goku's let a purring sound come out from him but as she lifted herself against him he came to realise were they were. He went in for one last lingering kiss and as he pulled his lips away from hers he let her slid down his body until her feet touched the ground.  
  
Leaving his hands on her hips he rested his head against hers while they both got their breaths back. Slowly raising his eyes to hers he let a smile touch his lips when she began to speak. Her voice was very rough and he knew that he had been the one to put her that way. He was happy that he wasn't he only one that had been affected.  
  
Letting her hands rest on his chest she had a smile on her face.  
  
"That was unexpected!"  
  
"Yeah honey but it's something that I don't regret." Letting his eyes linger on his face he was surprised at the term of endearment. He had never used them with Chichi. He felt very protective of her and he didn't like the thought of her being in the vicinity of any other male.  
  
"Letting his arms tighten around her, her spoke in a voice laced with steel. "Your mine now princess!"  
  
Nodding at this statement, Usagi took his hand and they slowly walked back to the apartments.  
  
Usagi all the time wondering what the others would say about this.  
  
****************************** In another place***************************  
  
She started as arms made of steel came to wrap around her, resting on her waist while a face peered over her shoulder into a pool that showed them what was happening in their children's' lives kind a like a t.v.  
  
"It's begun and nothing can stop it now." A soft feminine voice spoke, her voice filed with hope and fear for how the children would survive.  
  
"I think there would be hell to pay if somebody tried to." Looking into the eyes of his wife and love he let his voice take on a reassuring quality.  
  
"He would never hurt her, none of them would. You know how Saijins are. We protect what is ours with our lives.  
  
"I know my love, but I have to wonder is she ready?"  
  
Letting her gaze rest on the pool for a short moment she yelled out loud when she felt herself being lifted and carried out of the room. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Lifting her more firmly in his arms he let his gaze rest on hers for a second before continuing "I'm bringing you someplace were you can show your love for me better"  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck she corrected his sentence lovingly "Were we can show our love for each other." And in saying so she gave him a small kiss.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Review review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Willow1986 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
  
Mina couldn't believe it, for once in her life she was early and it was Lita who was late. Not that it really mattered since they lived together but still it was enough to put Mina in and extremely happy mood, Not that it took much to get her in a happy mood anyway.  
  
Lita's harried voice echoed trhough the apartment as she yelled to Mina to be patient.  
  
"Mina wait for me...i just need to find my black sandles..yes got you, You little pair of annoyances"  
  
Mina slouched lower on the coach and continused to flick through the channels as she waited patiently for her friend.  
  
Finally Lita came out of her room, and at Mina's look of down right amazement she looked around her self self-consciously.  
  
"You dont think its to much, do you? Only i've been having these dreams recently and everything seems to point to me meeting my Prince finally."  
  
Personally Mina didn't think it was to much. After all she had gone out in far more revealing clothes and nothing had happened. But htere was something about the clothes she was wearing tonight that just screamed, notice me, i'm very important.  
  
Indeed Lita had gone out of her way tonight to impress. Wearing a two piece outfit with a top that of-set her her eyes till they glowed like emeralds.  
  
The skirt came to mid thigh and the top wasa simple halter neck with a silver outline. She also wore her favourite heels which showed of her legs to perfection.  
  
Mina, forever the goddess of love had given up finding the perfect guy for her self but this night sh ecould feel that thins were about to changes drastically for both of them. She could see that it wasnt going to be easy but what was these days.  
  
Closing her eyes in concentration, she could feel that there was something different about this guy, something that was essential to there well being, something that was different from anythig she had ever sensed before.  
  
Jumping up of the couch she made her way over to Lita and grabbing her hand pulled her out the door before she could question what had just happened.  
  
It was definately going to be an interesting night.  
  
***********************Back at the guys place**************************  
  
Grabbing his coat, Gohan waited patiently for Turles. He predicted it was going to be in a short time, i mean how much could he do.  
  
How wrong could he be?  
  
Half and hour later, he was still waiting. Eyes closed, arms folded in typicla Vegeta Fashion.  
  
Without opening his eyes, Gohan felt Turles presence.  
  
Not bothering to wait, Gohan opened the door and made his way down the hall way, just missing being knowcked over by a rushing blonde dragging a brunette behind her.  
  
Turles finally caught up with him and stood patiently for a reason as to why he was just standing there.  
  
Finally he had enough, it wasnt as if he was the most patient person around.  
  
"Are we going out or not?"Moving forward he didnt wait for and answer abd wasnt that surprised when Gohan followed him.  
  
Grabbing the first taxi that came there way, they gave the driver the address of the club and they were off.  
  
But still Turles couldnt shake the feeling that something important was going to happen.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	8. chapter 8

Little note here...i know Goku didnt mark her and there is a good reason for that which will be revealed later on in the story and it will affect the couples..intrigue (being the author is great...u get to decide what wil happen to your characters without anyone else knowing and you dont have to wait ages to find out what will happen, anyway on with the story.........  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
The dance floor was alive with the sounds of dnace music beating through the ground and infecting all people there with the need to dance. Even those who couldnt and wouldnt be caught dead dancing any were else could be seen shaking their butts on the dance floor which was crowded after only ten minutes of offically opening the doors to the public.  
  
Mina and Lita were in there element..shaking and moving to every beat they gyrated their way to all the songs and raised many of the blood pressures of men who had come there that night with the mission of finding and hooking up with some girls.  
  
None of this did the girls notice and because of this they earned the resoect and admiration of many of the woman there that night.  
  
After two hours and countles men asking them to dance with them, Mina and Liat decided to take a break, much to the delight of the men that were trying to get a chance to talk with them.  
  
Unfortunatley for them that night, they were not out man hunting and they could see no one that they would drool over, so by the time that Gohan and Turles arrived, the men were thoroughly angry and ready to take action against these women who dared to turn them down.  
  
As Gohan and Turles entered the club they were most surprised to find a group of men backing two girls into a corner...and even more surpirsed when they looked into the girls faces.  
  
They both wore the looks of people that could handle themselves in any situations, kind of like the look Vegeta got when he went against an opponent that he knew could not cause him injury even if they tried.  
  
What ever you could say about them was irrelevant as one thing could be said for certain...they could handle themselves!  
  
This was proven as a man made a lunge for the tall brunette. She was having none of it and as he grabbed for her handshe side stepped him causing him to fall forward onto the ground were she hten proceeded to make sure he would never come near her again, nopt by neating him but by simply saying a few words to him in a whisper that had his nearly wet his pants and so it was no wonder  
  
that at the look of pure fear on his face that many of the men around her dissappeared.  
  
Turles was intrigued. This seemingly weak girl had gotten rid of a man almost three times her body weights with a few simple words.  
  
What he would have given for Piccolo's hearing at that moment he thought to himself.  
  
As he watched a man was sneaking up on her, ready to grab her. Not fighting the protective urget that over came him, he quickly went ot her side and as the man was about to grab her, he caught hold of the man by his shirt and through him to the far end of the club.  
  
Wiping her hand together, Lita silently congratulated herself for keeping her temper in control and not injuring anybody.   
  
At this moment, a loud crash echoed through the club and Lita slowly looked behind her to see who had made all the racquet. As she saw the man on the ground and the smug looking man behind her, she put two and two together and turned on the man ready to attack.  
  
At the first sign of a fight the music in the club had veen turned off and all was quiet as they waited for the brunette who had set the dance floor on fire. They were badly mistaking in expecting this.  
  
Turning blazing eyes on her would be knight, she punched him in his arm with all the force she could muster after wasting most of it on dancing (they've been dancing for thelast four hours straight)  
  
Unfortunatley it was enough to make Turles wonder if this woman was all she appeared to be.  
  
As is she sensed that he was about to talk, lita said "You jackass, what the hell do you think you're doing. You could have injured someone!"  
  
As the blank look on his face intensified he shrugged his shoulders as if to say so what?  
  
With a huff of her breath, Lita turned to go but was stopped when a hand reached out for her arm.  
  
With all the scout trining behind her, Lita grabbed the arm and using all her weight, she pulled and let the body that was attached to the arm holding her arm go over her shoulder.  
  
With the enormous crash echoeing through the club, silence reigned supreme until it was broken by melodic laughter.  
  
Following the sound that he was quickly becoming addicted to, Gohan let his gaze rest on the blonde beauty that was now walking towards the brunette.  
  
Looking down at his friend he was surprised to still see him lying on the ground with a stupified look on his face, as if to say i cant believe this little woman tossed me.  
  
(#note: Lita is only six foot but turles is like way bigger,nearing seven foot, this goes for most of the other gang as well, including Vegeta except hes only six foot nine inches.)  
  
Letting a smile touch his lips Gohan made his way to hhis friend and helped him to stand up. Lookinh into Gohans eyes, Turles opened his mouth and said "You say one word of this to anybody, if you even hint at it, and i will personally make sure Videl finds out were you moved."  
  
At the look of fright in Gohans eyes, Turles knew that this would never reach the rest of the guys.  
  
Turning back to the blonde and brunette as they were turning away, he siad in a loud voice "Wouls you like to dance with me, my little Amazon?" This was accompanied by a winning smile that had most of the girls in the club wish they were her.  
  
Turning slowly back to him, Lita let her gaze wander all over him, until her green eyesEncountered his. He was surprised to find a look of mischief in her eyes and was not surprised to hear her say "No, thank you."  
  
Turning to walk away, she was not surprised to hear him say it, the one thing she could never refuse.  
  
"I dare you to!" Knowing he had guessed right when she slowly turned to face him, he fle t a rush of joy flood through him.  
  
He had gotten her and they bother knew it.  
  
Lita knew when she had been had and getting annoyed at the still laughing Mina at her side, she dragged her over to stand infront of the annoying order giving man.  
  
"I'll dance with you if your friend dances with mine" Letting a smile spread across her mouth, she nearly laughed at the now quiet Mina's stunned face.  
  
"Is it a deal?" Putting out her hand she wited to see if he would accept.  
  
Turles didnt even look towards Gohan to see if he would do it, he simply knew it and so with a nod to the dj the music began and Turles slowly pulled Lita into his arms.  
  
With her body pressed intimately up against him, he lowered hsi head until his lips were almost touching hers and said  
  
"Its a deal my Amazon"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
What u think?  
  
review  
  
In the next chapter, how gohan and mina go ton, and what will happen to the girls to leave them annoyed at the guys?  
  
All in the next chapter but not till i get reviews  
  
later  
  
willow1986 


	9. chapter 9chad

chapter 9  
  
Pressed up against him like she was, Lita could feeel the muscles rippling underenath his skin and was surprised to find herself trying to get closer to this source of calm on her.  
  
She hadn't felt this safe since before the accident that had killed her family, and she silently admitted to herself, that she hadn't felt the need to ever get this close to a guy before. It was anew experience for her, and one she would gladly repeat if the occasion ever arose again.  
  
Letting her hands creep around his large neck, she rested her head in the crook of his neck and let a little breath escape fomr her mouth as she contemplated how she was going to make this last forever.  
  
Turles didnt have that much experience with the opposite sex but what he did know was that this women whose name hehad not yet learned was perfect for him in every way that mattered. As he pulld her more firmly against him,he nearly jumped when he felt the tiny breath against his throat. Whoever this girl was, she had been having the weirdest effect on him since he entered the club.  
  
As he listened he could hear the strains of Evanscenes's new song on the speakers and had to admit that it was appropriate for what he was feeling im the arms of this temptress that he doubted he would ever let go.  
  
How can u see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb without a soul  
  
my spirit sleeping somewhere sold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
wake me up inside   
  
wake me up inside  
  
call my name and save me from the darkness  
  
bid my blood to run before i come undone   
  
save me from the nothing i have become  
  
At the mention of his name Turles realised that she still didnt know his name.  
  
Pulling his arm from its nice resting place by Lita's waist, Turles put his arm underneath her chin and tipping her head upwards. He encountered such sweetness in her eyes that it was a moment before he remembered what he was going to say.  
  
"My darling girl whose name i don't know yet, my name is Turles and i want nothing more then to hold you i my arms for the rest of the night."  
  
At her nod of acceptance, he tucked her head back into its resting place and it was only a few mintues later that he realised that she still hadn't told him her name.  
  
Fitting her body closer, if that was humanly possible, he found it didnt really matter that he didnt know her name, they would have plenty of time for that later to find out all each others secrets.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
As Gohan and Mina danced, it was apparent that they didnt know how to behave. A space that could fit two other people in it lay between them as they kept as far away from each other without insulting one another or breaking the waltzing hold.  
  
Finally Mina decided she had had enough, she had thought this guy was cute and nothing in his manners indicated that he owuld not like to hold her.  
  
Breaking the hold on him, she pushed hersefl firmly into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, peered up at the face of a man she knew to be perfect.  
  
Letting her eyes stare into his, she moveed to the music and tried to send out the signal to him that she liked him without being obvious, it was harder then it has appeared to her and she had watched plenty of other girls be subtle. She hoped he was getting the picture.  
  
Gohan was in hell, but he found that he really didnt want to leave.  
  
Summoning all the resistance he could, he fought against the need to kiss her..to claim her as his, and had succeeded until the sonf but evanesence on and he knew he was lost. There was no way he could fight against the need when the women who was responsible for it was doing the equivalent of a lap dance for him.  
  
Pushin her body up against him and then pulling back, she gyrated and somehow he found his hands cupping her backside and dancing with her, dipping and pulling erh closer with every move she made.  
  
It seemed natural that from there he would kiss her and to the delight of both parties he did.  
  
As both couples walked of the dance floor they noticed that the girls appeared to be focused on one thing and one thing only, and much to their disgust they felt jealousy begin to flow through them turnig there vision slightly green.  
  
A man stood in the borer and pointing to the door they made there way over there.  
  
The girls were heading over there when a pull on there arms stopped them. Turning to the men that they had quickly grown attached to, they gave them a hug adn whispered in their ears  
  
"We'll be back, we just have some business to take care off."  
  
And with that they were out the door leaving the men who were not used to taking orders in there wake.  
  
So of course they were hardly likely to stay there just because some girls they had meet had said so, plus they were curious.  
  
What self respecting saijin wouldn't.  
  
*************************************outside the club********************************************  
  
Standing side by side, Mina and Lita faced a man they had at one time been there friend.  
  
"What do you want Chad and how did u get here?"  
  
Lettig his head back, he let out an evil sounding laugh, "Isn't obvious. I now have the power thanks to my new master to get Rei and she can be my queen."  
  
Not expecting an attack, he as surprised when the two girls did a double team and slammed him into the wall behind the club.  
  
As he got up he sent an energy ball at them adn knocked them clear of their feet and back into the other side of the street.  
  
Turles and Gohan has seen enough to know someone was attacking there soon to be mates and leting there saijins instincts take over they started to beat him up.  
  
Not even ten mintues intot he fighting, they wer stopped by the sight of the girls protecting the by now unconscious man.  
  
"Stop it, hes our friend. Thats he second time you've done this tonight. For the last time, we can take care of ourselves" and in saying so they picked up the man and walked by them.  
  
As both Turles and Gohan turned around to apologise something neither was familiar with, they were surprised to find no one in the streets but them.  
  
Turles turned to Gohan and said "There is something werid about those girls and i will find out what!!"  
  
The two guys had enough for the night, adn at this time they decided to go home and plan how they were going to find these girls again.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
I know that it ended a little weird but the guys have forgotten they nearly got run over earlier on by them.  
  
Review   
  
review   
  
review  
  
willow1986 


	10. chapter 10i cant rememer what i wrote

Chapter 10:  
  
Usagi knew something was up as soon as she went into the apartment. You could almost say she felt it in the air, almost like a gigantic thunder storm.  
  
Shuddering to herself she couldn't help but pray that it wasnt anything like that, she really didnt like thunder.  
  
Plopping down on the oversized couch she twisted until she found a comfortable place amoung the pillows that fought her for space on the couch.  
  
Yelling the normal greeting she waited until she saw her friend come out with the two plates of food in her hands.  
  
Settling herself amoung the pillows Lita she handed the plate piled high with food of all kinds (fruit, bread, a large fry and for some reason a large chocolate chip muffin..)to Usagi she waited for the questioning.  
  
After finishing the food, Usagi turned to Lita and with one foot swinging from the chair she said  
  
"Tell me happened last night? every single detail."  
  
Nodding, lita began "Mina and i went to a club and we stayed there for a while and we were out dancing with some guys when we saw Chad. We followed him outside and when we got there he was waiting. We double teamed him but he fought back with an energy ball.   
  
Then the two guys we had been dancing with came outside and started to beat him up while we struggled to get up after the hit from the ball. By the time we got up he had been beaten unconscious and grabbing Chad we brought him over to Ami's were she took care of his injuries and has him right now."  
  
Bending her head, Lita finally looked up at Usagi. With sorrow in her eyes and pain in her voice she said "It lookes like a new evil is trying to take over"  
  
Usagi nodded in understanding "Its okay Lita, i know about this so called evil. It can easily be taken care of, it's not so bad. I just have to pay a small visit to an old friend and it will be no more. On a good note, guess who has called me and invited us to go on a picnic?"  
  
Lita smiled a smile of joy, all the worrying had been for nothing. But as to who would invite them on a picnic she was stumped.  
  
Shaking her head, she said "i havent got a clue, tell me."  
  
Smiling, beside herself with joy as she knew Lita was soon to be she said "Piccolo"  
  
Shaking her head in denial "No way!"  
  
"Yes way, i gave him a present of a mobile just before we left and showed him how to use it, plus he knows what will happen if we dont see him often." Smiling evilly she left that thought open. Jumping of the couch, Lita started yelling. "Mina get up, We're going on a picnic with our favourite green giant today."  
  
A startled yell could be heard coming from the bedroom as a blur of blonde and orange burst into the living room at warp speed.  
  
Coming to a stop before the already hyperactive brunette she said "You are being totaly serious right?"  
  
"Totally, we get to see our godfather." and in saying this both dissappeared through their bedroom doors to be out five minutes later ready for there little meal.  
  
Lita wore long blue hypster jeans with green flip flops and a summery green corset top under a open black shirt.  
  
Mina wore a black mini skirt with low heeled boots and a orange halter top. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail that cascaded down her back like light beams.  
  
Grinning despite herself Usagi got up and walking towards the door she turned "You are coming with me right, coz i am leaving now." This she tossed over her shoulder and waling out the door she counted to a slow five seconds before moving out of the way of the door as two women hurled themsleves out the door looking all around for something or someone.  
  
Grinning they all made there way down to there vehicles and as Mina and Lita climbed on to there motorbikes, Usagi got into her siver convertible piled high with picnic stuff and they made their way to the private place Piccolo had said that he would meet them.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Piccolo couldn't believe he had actually done it, he had invited someone on a picnic and wasnt actually planning on trying to kill them or anything.  
  
Shaking his head in annoyance he hoped that the rest of the guys never found out about him going soft. He wuld never hear the end of it and it would be hell on his giant green silent man complex.  
  
Looking at his arm he remembered he had never been one for watches because he could normally sense when people got together and he just flew out then but this time it was different.   
  
He could not sense the girls, they had powers of course but they were so well hidden that they juts came up as normal humans.   
  
Nothing remarkable about them until they transformed and even then only if they wanted you to know were they were would you be able to sense them.  
  
Grinning despite the fact that he didnt know how much time he would be wasting here before the girls arrived he sat down and began to medidate. As luck would have it nobody was around for miles and so he started to float until the girls arrived which in all respects was like a few minutes later.  
  
It helped that it was a country road and most people used hover cars now. Times were so much easier on them.  
  
Opening his eyes as he heard a loud screech he watched as a silver convertible did a neat hand break turn and then hit the breaks. Fortunately the riders on the bikes knew what was going to happen and had gone there seperate ways so as not to crash into it.  
  
It was at this time while he had his eyes trained on the driver stepping out that he was attacked by clinging women.  
  
He couldnt breath and it didnt help that he was still floating in the air.   
  
Wrapping their legs around him he knew that he would never get his god daughters off without alot of help and him powereing up was not going to do nothing because at this stage he knew they were much stronger then him. I mean when they were only five they were able to beat him which didn't say much for his fighting skills but then again they were supposed to have saijjin blood in them as a far of relation of their's.  
  
Usagi slowly made her way over stopping every few steps to pick up flowers she found particularly beautiful despite the pleading looks Piccolo kept on sending her.  
  
Eventually she got there and by Piccolo's reckoning not a moment to soon.  
  
With a shake of her head that somehow his two goddaughters saw despite having there heads firlmy wedged between his should and neck she got them off.  
  
Breathing easily for the first itm ein what seemed ages he shot her his famous you are evil stare but there was no realy malice behind it.  
  
Sitting down he drank his water while the rest of the girls ate and drank their share of the goodies provided by Usagi who was at this stage doing her bets to make sure that she never ran ot of energy.  
  
To the people who knew her extremely well, it didnt seem weird that she ate this much. It was natural. Her power was connected to the amount of energy she has stored in her, the more she has the less likely she would die when she used it.  
  
Perfectly logical. Even her mother was like this although it was know fact that her daughter had far exceeded her power by the time she had used the crystal the second time.  
  
The only difference in the way they feed on the enrgy was that while Usagi openly flaunted the fact that she had a big apetite, Queen Serentiy didnt. In fact nobody knew that she ate more food then the normal to feed the crysatl. She had a kitchen built into her quarters and whenever she got hungry she would make something. It was a thing not that many people knew about.   
  
He was on of the privileged few who knew that the crysatl with which his two friends had absorbed into them atced like a child. Everytime they ate it ate. Growing more powerful each time.  
  
Much like a saijinn after a battle. It learned from its mistakes and so became stronger then before.  
  
Ending his thoughts he nearly jumped in shock. Three pairs of eyes were focused on him, unblikingly with a very strange look in their eyes. Almost as if they had come to a decision but were uncertain about the out come.  
  
His mind moved at a slower pace then usual that day and so when the three bodies attacked him, it came to them then what that look in their eyes was.  
  
Mischief.  
  
Screaming a silent sound of anguish, he tried to get away....but alas it was to late they had him pinned down and were administering his most hated weakness.  
  
One that not even his best friend Goku knew of his past pupil and now friend Gohan knew.  
  
Tickles....even thinking it brought goose bumps up on him and he brokeout in a sweat.  
  
But it was to late and no squirming or parying for mercy would get them off.  
  
Laughing until their sides hurt so much that they couldnt breath the girls continued until they he had had enough.  
  
Rolling onto his side, clutching at were his lungs should have been had he been human he bemoned the fact he had tickle a most hate curse on him. Looking up into the sky he ask..  
  
"Why me...why me kami?"  
  
Noticing for the first time how dark it had gotten he turned to the girls..  
  
"I have to be some were else soon, to meet with some aquantinces." to use any other word wuld inspire more curiosity on there part and he didnt really want them to meet his friends yet.  
  
He feared what the girls would tell them and to be truthful he also feared what Usagi would do if Vegeta came out with one of his hated women speeches.  
  
Looking up into the sky also, Usagi turned to him  
  
"It is alright, we also have to be somewere else." At the questioning looks that she got from the other two girls she clarified her statement. It seemed that they had already forgotten.  
  
"We have to meet up with Setsuna for her visit!"  
  
Looks of comprehension came on there faces but also traces of a not dead matchmaking gene came onto their faces.  
  
As luck would have it Piccolo had turned away to wipe of grass stains of his white cape, so he failed to notice the raised eyebrows and questioning looks passed his way between Usagi and Minako.  
  
Giving a hug to the green giant Usagi left, taking with the picnic baskets and throw rug.  
  
Surprising his god-daughters he gave them a surprise hug and before they could react had flown of, it didnt stop them from yelling after him to meet with them again same time next week.  
  
Grabbing the bikes they swung onto them and made their way home wondering all the while who was coming with Setsuna and why?  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
The next chapter will be a bit short but in the overall run will be vitally important.  
  
Im afraid i wont be getting as much of the new chapters out as i want to in the next while. Althought i will be writing them the question is when will i get the time to type them..  
  
I really hate it when the story isnt finished but it leaves u wnating to see how it finished, i never wanted to be one of those writers but it apears i have little choice.  
  
I wil get them out as often as i can but thats all i can promise.  
  
lATERS  
  
willow1986 


	11. chapter 11

Piccolo flew through the air with much on his mind.  
  
The mentioning of Setsuna's name had brought alot of old memories back, of times when his race had mated with that of the plutonians looking for the best way to breed without wiping out a whole race, before deciding on the actual warriors themselves to become the hosts.  
  
His time was coming and he had yet to decide wether he would go through with it or would he go back to her and see if she could work her magic again.  
  
Landing in a field, he walked towards the many guys sitting or sparring underneath a great willow tree.  
  
Starring unseeinly at them he would have worried them with his emotion filled gaze had any of them been looking but they were to ccaught up in their own thoughts.  
  
Vegeta aimed yet another kick at the face of Goku, the little blue haired woman had been on his mind alot recently and he couldnt get rid of her. He could see her every time he closed his eyes and even now while fighting he could still smell her speacial scent.  
  
As Goku landed a particularly vicious kick to his side he pushed all thoughts that werent concerned with this fight to the side and really began to concentrate.  
  
Trunks and Gohan also were sparring to the side when they suddenly stopped.  
  
Sniffing the air around them they could smell the essenece of those girls they had yet to find from the club. Their girls.  
  
The girls who had wrapped themselves willingly around one of their friends.  
  
To say they saw red would be an understatement.  
  
Twisting their heads around as if they had a twitch, they smelled it out.  
  
Round and round it went until they stopped.  
  
Piccolo stood directly in their line of vision.  
  
Letting out an inhuman scream the two dedmi saijins attacked.  
  
Half focusing Piccolo fended them off until the stodd still, wearing the weirdest expressions he had ever seen on their faces. They almost looked like they would like to kill him but for what he didn't know.  
  
"Were are they?" Both Gohan and Trunks almost shouted in unision.  
  
Puzzled Piccolo shook his head and was about to answer when he dissappeared.  
  
Shocked Gohan called for Goku, "Did you teach Piccolo instant transmission?"  
  
"No" Goku answered.  
  
"Then were the hell did he go? I cant sense him anymore. Its almost as if he no longer exists." Confused Goku and Gohan scratced their heads in an act that was uniquely theirs.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Standing before them wearing black, Usagi held up her crystal and without yelling or large lightshows the clothes melted from the girls to be replaced by one single uniform.  
  
Black leather skirts with black knee hight boots (think the skirts and boots they wear when transformed except in black )black halter necks and black elbow length gloves. All the hair was trasnformed so that now instead of flowing down their backs it hung from a high scraped back ponytail tied in leather thong.  
  
Serena wore the same outfit but she stood out more as she had braids in her hair as well as a long samauri sword hanging down her back. (think dante in devil may cry...isnt he so cute?)  
  
Quietly the girls looked on amazed as the surrounding forrest blended into something else entirely.  
  
The place they found themselves in was all white. Candles hung from seemingly no were and following Usagi's lead they took seats each side of her at a chairs conveniently left there for them. Their leaders a large thrown placed on steps with each of the other chairs on either side a step down.  
  
Usaigi sat down unblinkingly starring at the one place straight in front of her and gradually a human form took place.  
  
Setsuna emerged form the cloud, but she to wore the same outfit as they did with her large staff.  
  
"I have come to ask your permission Queen serenity in a matter of the mating rituals of my planet?" Ploto begun.  
  
Amazement showed on the faces of the scouts but Usagi didnt seem surprised by this.  
  
Indeed she seemed to be quite stotic, the girls couldnt read anything from her "Proceed, i have been expecting this for sometime."  
  
Smiling her thanks, this once more shocked the girls she had never been known to give smiles so easily.  
  
"In the past my race has mated with that of the Namekians with some bad results bar a few. I think i know what went wrong and i ask permission that i be given the chance to prove my theory true."  
  
"Request granted, on the comdition that the Namekian you choose agrees. Who do you choose?" Smiling because she knew who her friend was going to choose she lay her hand to her chest were her crystal raised and asked it to fetch Piccolo.  
  
"Prince Piccolo of the Nameks."  
  
"Granted, and now we shall ask him what he thinks of your proposal."  
  
A flash of thunder and Piccolo stood in front of them once more.   
  
Surprised he rubbed his eyes as if he could not believe the sight.  
  
Noticing that he Usagi sat in a thrown he bowed and waited to hear why he had been summoned never turning around to see who was stood behind him.  
  
"Piccolo, You have been summoned by me so that one of my royal guards may explain what she would like you to do. Know that you do not have to agree and if you should do so it will not affect you in any way with regard to your fighting.  
  
Pluto, if you would?"  
  
"Queen serentity, would it be possible if i could speak to him alone?" Pluto asked, she had much to say to him and she didnt really want witnesses to what she was about to say.  
  
"Granted, we will meet back here in exactly fifteen minutes. That should be enough time for you to decided." A door appeared to the right of them. "This will lead you into seperate chambers, go now."  
  
Walking over to it Piccolo held open the door while Pluto went ahead of him.  
  
As the sound of a door closing echoed softly behind the departing two, Mina and Lita turned surprised eyes on Usagi.  
  
Laughing down at their surprised looks, she shook her head in mock sadness.  
  
"I'm surprised at you to, you of all people should have remembered that his time was coming and remembered that Pluto and he were next in line to mate when the grand coucil decided to instead use the already strong male warriors."  
  
Bewilered the two girls turned to look at the door that Pluto and Piccolo had gone through. And as they starred memoories came back of two young royals fighting on the gardens of the moon.   
  
They had loved each other so much but knew the consequences of that love.   
  
Their brother and sisters (figuratively, talking about like their whole race, but they consider them family) had once to been in love with their mates and all that was left of them was their babies.   
  
Both the father and mother killed at birth due to the high power that had exploded onto them once the baby had been born.   
  
Due to Plutonian law only the father could be their at birth unless the females sister also was due to give birth in which case both were kept together to keep each other strong and calm in this time of mystery.  
  
Smiling slighly they remembered their joy at the thought of their elder sister scout and their uncle having a baby that they would bring up. They had planned so many things for it.  
  
And if today he made the right decision then they would again have what they had all wished for before.  
  
Someone for their lonely friends to love and live for.  
  
The minutes passed quickly and once again the sound of the door opening filled the room with quiet just as it had as it closed.  
  
The made their way out as they had gone in, Both showing little expressions of their faces.  
  
Stepping forward, Piccolo once again bowed.  
  
"Queen Serenity i have decided.........."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Wait and see.  
  
Aint this so much fun...cliff hangers are so hard to write.  
  
ya'll will have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	12. chapter 12

Lita couldnt believe what had happened, One minute they were listening to Piccolo agree to Setsuna's proposal and the next they stood in the middle of a barren lifeless dessert Listening to their queen give the orders about how she was going to make this happen.   
  
Except for one thing, she wasnt going to be the one to do it, Lita was.  
  
As Queen serenity had explained, it was because Sailor Jupitor was the protector of life that it had been placed in her hands they gift of healing Piccolo.  
  
Shivering, she transformed as instructed and stood in the middle of the Square that the girls had made with the placement of their bodies.  
  
As the girls began to chant a strange light appeared around her and she felt herself being lifted into the air.  
  
Focusing all thoughts onto the healing of Piccolo, she let loose a scream.   
  
Green energy flowed throught her burning her clothes so that only a green body suit remained, all over her.   
  
As her brown hair broke loose from its restraints its grew and flew around her in a silent and hypnotising dance.  
  
Looking up form their positions on the ground Piccolo could just about make out her human form, she like him was now all green, except for this green was pure energy.  
  
Bracing himself as she scremed once more pushing all the green energy above her, he still fell as the energy was thrown at him and engulfed him, before he had time to think.  
  
Twenty minutes later her emerged, he didn't feel any different but if Queen Serentiy assured him he had been healed then he had to take her word for it.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In the next dimension, the dragon ball z guys all felt the release of energy. They were amazed by it and slightly in awe.   
  
Such untaped raw power was rare.  
  
Gathered together as they were they turned to Goku who could sense were exactly it was.  
  
Shaking his head in sorrow he raised sad eyes to them "It is in our old sparring area. But it seems the power has gone from there now and i cannot sense it anymore."  
  
He had been looking forward to a fight were he could use all his out of use skills.  
  
Thinking about power he suddenly remembered the promise he had made to Usagi. "Guys i kinda promised that we would meet up with some girls i know tonight at the cinema."  
  
"Fine kackerott, don't have anything planned anyway."  
  
"Yeah dad, Turles and me got nothing to do anyway."  
  
So it was settled and thankfully he hadn't had to twist anybodies arm.  
  
It was better this way.  
  
Walking of to their respective food bags, Goku wasn't surprised to see Vegeta heading his way.  
  
They both knew what the power surge could signify for the world, and they had to decide was it juts a once in a life time thing or had it been something evil?  
  
Talking it through With Goku, Vegeta had to agree with him, he hadnt sensed anything evil about the surge either. In fact it had seemed to be directed at something.   
  
If it hadn't been then it would have done alot more damage, a hell of a lot of damage.  
  
Jumping into the air, Vegeta made his way home, flying high above the ground. He had needed to clear his head.  
  
Thoughts of her still plagued him.#  
  
Flying over the college, he looked ahead and stopped in surprise. He could swear not ten meters in front of him was Ami, floating.  
  
Getting ready to appear beside her, he blinked and she was gone. Rubbing his eyes, he looked again.  
  
The space was clean. Mutturing under his breath, Vegeta cursed her for putting this spell on him, after all that was all it could be.  
  
He was unable to love.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ami was pieved. Her calculations on her old computer had been off by a mile. Instead of appearing in her apartment she had appeared high over the college.  
  
Quickly making the changes she pressed enter and once again appeared in her apartment.  
  
Looking down at the clothes she was wearing, she forced herself to look at herself in the mirror. Her scout uniform had made her look like such a dweeb.  
  
Letting out a gasp of surprise, she smoothed an imagineary wrinkle out of it and turning right and left admired the clothes effect.  
  
Damn she looked good.   
  
More the siren then the computer nerd.  
  
Serena had said they were going out tonight and meeting up with some fellas, she had a surprise for them she had said.  
  
Ami was tired of being the wallflower, Tonight she was going to stand out and she was wearing the perfect outfit to cause an impression.  
  
Just add some make up and she would be done, in record time.  
  
Flipping on her stero, she put on some Metallica and pumping it up she started preparing something to eat. She wanted plenty of energy for tonight.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Leaning back against the door, Usagi let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
Caught up in the excitement of the moment she had failed to take into account the amount of transporting she would be doing and had nearly used up all her energy.  
  
Heading straight for the kitchen, she turned the music on and dancing to the beat she prepared something to eat while the clothes melted away from her to be replaced by comfortable trainer bottoms, and a a red string top.  
  
Grabbing the plates of toast, burgers and salads, she set them before her on the coffee table and finding the remote flipped on the tv to watch the matrix reloaded again.  
  
She got so many idea's for partying clothes from it, it was amazing to her that she hadn't gone into business for herself yet. She had the wadrobes of clothes that had been worn once maybe twice, thrice at most and that would only be because one of the girls had gone throught it looking for something to scab.  
  
Eight came fast and stepping out of the shower, she took out her black strapless leather dress and putting on her underewear, she got into the dress.  
  
Stooping low she found her comfortable black strappy sandles that thankfully gave some height to her diminitive frame.  
  
Looking at her hair, she decided to put it up, but with the length of it she couldnt do it on her own without at least three people and a hell of alot of time.  
  
Looking at her hand she noticed the Crystal tattoo on her finger, a constant reminder that the crystal was within her.  
  
Smiling she closed her eyes and wished, Opening them again she was happy to see her hair was now up with little wisps hanging down framing her face.  
  
Slipping on her gold armband onto her right arm, she did her make-up, stepping back she checked herself in the mirror before nodding that everything looked fine.  
  
Grabbing her Brown bomber jacket from the closet, she turned of the lights and went to get the other girls.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Ami was bored.  
  
Looking at the clock she noticed it was eight already.  
  
Grabbing her make up case, she put some blue eye-shadow on and outlining her eyes with black eye liner she stepped back in happiness.  
  
Almost done she thought to herself.  
  
Grabbing the light pink lip gloss, she coated her lips in it.  
  
Taking her hair down she shook it out so that it hung in curling waves down her back like a waterfall.  
  
Smiling she blew a kiss at herself in the mirror before looking around herself selfconsciously as if to see if somebody had seen her do it.  
  
Smiling despite the fact that her cheeks were now covered in a light blush she grabbed her long white jacket and closing the door she headed for Mina's and Lita's. They were never ready on time.  
  
Plus she could get their opinion on how she looked and should she change anything.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Steping out of the shower Mina ran into Lita's room and yelling into the bathroom that was still being used by Lita she said "Hey, can i borrow your straight black skirt with the split up the side?" By the end her voice had taken on a whinning quantity.  
  
Yelling out through the sound of the shower mina could clearly make out a "Yes. As long as i can borrow you black stiletto heels?"  
  
Grabbing the skirt Mina yelled out a "Yeah" Before heading for her bedroom and pulling on her evening clothes.  
  
Putting on her make-up, Mina finally turned her attention to her hair. Taking hair, she rapped half of it around the ponytail and securing it with bobby pins let the rest fall from it a small wave down her back.  
  
Stepping back from the mirror she admired the picture she made and checked to see if anything should be replaced.  
  
The skirt hung of her curves lovingly and the split that ended half way up her thigh only showed when she moved her leg, Thankfully the skirt ended after her knees. The black strappy heels were comfortable and made her legs look longer.  
  
The Gold boob tube stood out with the black straps coming from her choker and going around her back to tie there. The bit she had paid extra for the strap had been worth it because it meant she didnt have to worry about the tube going anywere.  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
Starting in surprise she went to open the door after assuring the yelling Lita that she would wait for her.  
  
Opening the door, she smiled in delight "Ami, Usagi. Why you here? i thought we were meeting at the club?"  
  
Smiling sardonically, Usagi said "We were, but we got impatient and ready to soon so we decided to come and see how you going."  
  
Smiling she could imagine them doing that. "You want to come in now?"  
  
"Yeah" Ami and Usagi all but yelled.  
  
Walking into the tv room Mina and Usagi flopped on the coach.  
  
Looking up inquiringly, Mina asked "Why you not sitting?"  
  
Smiling nervously Ami said "I want to know what you think of my partying outfit?"  
  
Talking of her jacket she watched their faces for their reactions and relaxing slightly she knew that they liked it.  
  
Not needing to hear them say anything, she smiled in thanks and flopping on the coach beside the tv, she put on Van wilder's party liason.  
  
Lita came out sometime later wearing tight black peddle pushers with stiletto heels with straps that wrapped around her legs, A plunging green sleeveless top with a black metal clasp placed below her breats. She wore no jewellery and her hair was placed in two tight pigtails flowing down her neck.  
  
Nodding her head to the door she asked "You ready to go?"  
  
Grabbing their jackets they made their way outside and along the streets towards the club not noticing the many admiring looks they recieved.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Goku and Vegeta sat at the table at Club Indigo nursing their one and only beer. They had been here since Eight even though they weren't meeting the girls till nine.  
  
Gohan and Turles were out dancing with some girls that had latched on to them when they came in.  
  
Goku kept on being asked but he refused them all.  
  
Finally Vegeta had to ask why.  
  
Goku just looked at him and was about to answer when he caught site of her entering through the doors.  
  
Vegeta looked In Goku's direction and smiling he uttered one word but it carrie a wealth of meaning.  
  
"Ahhhh" Grimacing he went back to nursing his drink.  
  
And didnt look up until a pair of black spiked heeled boots stepped into his view.  
  
Looking up he was getting ready to make a cutting remark but as his gaze found hers he found all of his senses had frozen and so he just sat looking up at her.   
  
His private obsession, and his curse.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Dun dun dun,...  
  
people its a simple concept...  
  
review and get more chapters   
  
laters   
  
willow1986 


	13. chapter 13

Noticing his reaction, Ami smiled a purely feminine smile not realising how right it looked on her and putting out her hand she waited for him to take it.  
  
Finally he did, and he introduced himself "Vegeta, and you would be?"  
  
"Ami."  
  
Still holding her hand, they starred into each others eyes until a interrupting cough shook them out of the daze.  
  
Looking enquirlingly at Usagi, Ami silently raised an eyebrow at the possesive arm that was around Usagi's waist but she said nothing.  
  
"Ami, you want to go dance?" It could clearly be seen to all that that was not what had been discussed between the two but Ami wasnt going to disagree. Pulling her hand reluctantly away from Vegeta's her hand was once more enfolded in Usagi's hand and they walked over to the cloakroom to get rid of their jackets.  
  
Goku turned enquiringly to Vegeta and following Vegeta's example said "Ahh" but his one word was not accompanied by a grimace..it was accompanied by an extremly satisified smile, as if he knew something the prince of Saijins didnt.  
  
About to challenge the look, their attention was caught by the two girls walking onto the dance floor now garnacing so much attention.  
  
It was Usagi and Ami, but not the ones they thought they had known.  
  
The woman he had become obsessed with, was dancing out on the dance floor oblivious to everything but the music.   
  
She didnt notice the slavering idiots watching her with lust filled eyes, or the many men who were just waiting for her to becone to them.  
  
She had become a siren, the outfit she was wearing was one that he would have had her wear in his wildest dreams and to be honest with himself he had been having a lot of dreams about her recently.  
  
But never like this. He could feel his bodies reaction and he silently cursed her for it.  
  
She wasnt supposed to dress like this, the other way she dressed hadn't tempted him as much and that was why he hadnt done anything about the obsession but tonight...  
  
Tonight was a different story.  
  
There was no way he could stop his Saijin instincts from taking over and to be quite honest he didnt want to.  
  
Almost knocking his chair over with the force with which he got up he was once again pushed aside by two other girls heading in that direction.  
  
About to beat them into a pulp for disrespecting him, he was once again caught in her gaze like a dear frozen in the beam of a headlight.  
  
Shaking himself out of it as it wasnt in him tp be so moon struck over a woman especially such a weak human one, he realsied that it hadnt been him she had been starring at but rather the girls who had almost run him over.  
  
Standing up in the middle of the way of everyone, people were afraid to say anything to him and so just moved around him.  
  
This nice gesture by his underlings allowed him to see the girls on the dance floor shaking their bodied in what ppeared to him to be wild abandonment, as if they had come prepared and knew each dancers moves by heart and knew how to react to them (think the girls in x-men evolution when they become the crime fighters.)  
  
Looking up from the girls, he slowly gazed around the room to warn of any idiots that were watching his girl, well he silently ammeneded to himself, soon to be girl.  
  
And got a shock.  
  
It appeared all the guys that he had come with had or thought they had a claim on one of the girls in the centre.  
  
And they were slowly making their way in to the group that surrounded them like body gurards.  
  
Twitching his shoulders in a why am i the only one not doing this kind of thing, he too started making his way towards his prey.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Dancing with Ami, Usagi had a lot of time to gather information. She had to admit she had never thought of Ami with a guy like Vegeta but then again she had thought she would end up with someone like Darien, that low down rotten pig.  
  
How wrong could she have been?  
  
Between the completion of complicated dance moves which were really just their synchronised training routines, Usagi was able to talk to Ami.  
  
"So, Ames do i sense a little love connection?"  
  
"Not sure, there's something about him...it has me intrigued."  
  
"Interesting!"  
  
"So whats with you and the other guy?"  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"If thats his name then yes!"  
  
"Well, we kinda going out." Bending her head in Closer, she whispered in a confidential manner "I think he may be the one i was looking for."  
  
At Ami's look of shock, Usagi smirked. "Omg, Are u sure?"  
  
"Nearly positive."  
  
"You know what has to come now, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we haven't officially admitted anything to each other yet, so im safe for another while."  
  
Looking sad as she realised some thing Ami said "Usagi, we have to go back to our own dimension soon enough, you know our destiny as well as the others."  
  
"I had forgotten."  
  
"So if he is the one, what will you do?"  
  
"I'm not even going to think about it yet, we've only kown each other a short while. When i think it is right i will have a meeting with my mother and Pluto and try to sort out a solution that will sort us all. I may not be the Goddess of love as Mina is but i can tell that they will soon have the same problem."  
  
Nodding her head in agreement, for she to had noticed the predatory looks that two guys whom looked alot like Goku were given the two girls.  
  
As a slow song came on, Ami noticed that Goku was coming up behind her and was about to leave them alone when another set of muscular arms enfolded her waist.  
  
Looking down at the arms she was sorely tempted to freeze them when she sniffed the air.  
  
Smiling because she knew the smell well, it had been haunting her so long she turned in his arms and lay her head, which barely came up to his chin, on his heart and wrapped her arms around his neck, relaxing all the while until she felt like she was a big pile of mudd in his hand.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the girl in his arms in surprise. Never had he had someone trust him so implicabally, to just relax at his touch.  
  
He could have sworn she had been planning to do something to him, when she had suddenly relaxed as if she knew who was behind her. It was a mystery to him.  
  
But his mind was already wandering.  
  
Three slow songs passed and one fast and neither couple moved from their respective positions.  
  
Across the room, Lita and Mina watched them with joy. Looking to Mina for confimation, Lita said "I am so happy they have finally found them."  
  
"Me to" Raising her cocktail class she said "To happy endings."  
  
"Amen," And tipping her glass against Mina's, she drank up.  
  
Not heeding what was going on behind them they were neither the less surprised to find that two guys had somehow managed to sneak upon them. Turning around ready to give out they opened their mouths and froze.   
  
Looking up into a set of eyes that they had seen before, They closed their eyes in recogition.  
  
Bowing slightly they introduced themselves "Turles and Gohan. And you would be? we never did quiet get your names before."  
  
Standing up they looked them in the eye and appeared to be about to walk away when Mina Held her hand out to the one called Gohan.  
  
"Mina."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Walking away from Lita she could feel the daggers that were being thrown at her.  
  
Tipping his head towards the couple dancing on the floor, he lifted his hand and was surprised when a strong soft hand went into his.  
  
Leading the way onto the dance floor, he was kinda sad that there wasnt a slow song on but perked up when he heard Ludacrises's new song. Everybody knew the dance and it called for some major closeness.  
  
Grinning Lita adjusted her steps to fit his, When the song came on strong, muscular tanned arms enclosed her waist and with a shrug that clearly said what the hell, she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
Lost in her own throughts, she failed to realise that her hands were playing with his the hair at the back of his neck. But he did, he was all but purring.  
  
When a slow song came on, he lay his forhead against hers and from there it seemed a natural progression to kiss her.  
  
Usagi sniggled closer to Goku, and looked around her. Stopping dead she pinched Goku. Forcing him to look around him, he to stopped in amazement. All his friends were dancing with girls even crusty Vegeta.  
  
Smiling he dipped his head and kissed her on the lips. Leaning his forhead back against hers he whispered in her ear "You are one miracle worker."  
  
Suddenly a scream interrupted their thoughts and they sprang apart.  
  
A yoma had appeared in the club. It stood over seven foot, with blue slime falling of it, green tenticles growing out of its back. The features were very definately male with two yellow horns growing out of its head.  
  
The club evacuated.  
  
All that was left were the four scouts and the four z-senshi who were trying to get rid of them.  
  
Running outside they transformed and ran back inside. Not paying attention they got to work and within in five minutes the demon was just a big blue blob on the ground.  
  
Wiping the slime of their clothes they turned to go and stopped dead. They guys were still there and they werent happy. Not worrying about their identies being recognised as it hadnt happened yet they nearly fell down when a loud "Ami, what the hell are you wearing?" Followed by similiar shouts from the rest of the guys replacing their names with that of the girl they were with.  
  
Usagi steppe forward to answer when a strangled curse was wrought out of Ami. Turnign back, Usagi's eyes opened in shock. Ami was dissappearing before them.  
  
Shouting she ran to her. "This was not supposed to happen yet!"  
  
Surprised the scouts looked at her. Three of them stood in a triangle around her and suddenly she dissappeared in a inflow of water. Soon they to began to dissappear.  
  
Loooking into Goku's eyes, sorrow evident in hers, she whispered "I'm so sorry. We will try and get back." Tears flowing from her eyes, they too dissappeared.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
tell me what u think?,,,,i need reviews...  
  
more will me coming soon..  
  
laters  
  
willow1986 


	14. chapter 14im evil i knowlittle angel au...

Ami felt so relaxed. Her limbs just floated around her, as if they're was no gravity to hold them down. She tensed.  
  
No Gravity?..that was impossible. On every planet in this universes there was a certain amount of gravity but she felt like there was none.  
  
The last thing she remembered was going to bed. Sitting up quickly she brought her hand up to her face and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
Resting one hand on the blankets covering her lower body, she stopped and felt around. This didnt feel like her blanket. Opening her eyes fully, she looked around, and put a hand to her quickly beating heart. This was not her bedroom.  
  
Looking down at her bed coverings she caught sight of what she was wearing and could feel the blush coming up her neck to stain her face a firey red.  
  
All that hid her upper body from nakedness was a bikini top with no strings that appeared to be made from blue shells.  
  
She stopped, Blue shells? With a sinking heart, she took a deep breath and looked under the blanket.  
  
She screamed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In the court room of the palace, Usagi was getting used to her tail and had already talked to the woman who had sent for them.  
  
Unfortunately, the reason why they had been sent for had nothing to do with them and more to do with Ami. They were here to support her in her trial and nothing else.  
  
Catching a glimpse of herself in a mirror she stopped. She looked good.  
  
A silver tail that glinted in the sunlight, a silver shell top and silver fingerless gloves topped by black arm cuffs. And her hair flowing freely down her back. Even her birth sign showed and for once she didnt mind.  
  
A shrill scared scream echoed through the halls and Usagi smiled. That would mean Ami would have woken up and had found that she had changed.  
  
It was time for explanations and it seemed it was up to her to give them.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she couldnt really be angry. It was part and parcel with ascending to the throne.  
  
Officially, she was now Neo queen Serenity. But the girls didnt know yet.  
  
She swam off towards the sound of Ami's scream and then stopped. She had to get the girls before they discovered it as well. It was best that they were all present when she told Ami.  
  
Swimming quickly to the door, she opened it and gently swam inside.  
  
Stunned ice blue eyes turned towards her and she felt herself relax. For once she had the answers that Ami so badly needed.  
  
Raising a hand to forstall any questions she would ask, Usagi pressed a hand to her sign and with a contented smile closed her eyes and then opened them again.   
  
Four girls appeared all in similiar states of unusual dress like Ami and Usagi.  
  
Lita had a long forest green tail, a black halter neck top that showed way to much clevage in Lita's humble opinion and a long black dragon climbing up her right arm. Her hair like everybody else's flowed loosly around them.  
  
Mina had a long gold tail, a orange bikini top that didnt have any ties.Her hair flowed loosly around her head framing her birth sign between her eyes and the blue flame running up the side of her neck.  
  
Rei had a red tail that flared out into a deep firey orange at the fin, a red bikini top and a long red glove on her right arm.  
  
Shocked expressions showed on their faces as they took in the changes that had happened to all of them, but these gradually melted away to be replaced by looks of wonderment.  
  
Usagi smiled the smile of a chesire cat who had just got a jug of cream. Laughing she floated over to Ami and softly lay on the bed beside her.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm guessing you are wondering what's happeneing and why are we here?" At their enthusiastic nods, she continued "Well for once it has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Ames here. See its like this...i may have to do the whole history bit first but like Ames should be remembering this anyway.  
  
It started like a few thousand years ago before My mother came into power. The Planet mercury was a powerful place and extremly influential to the surrounding plannets making it a place full of greedy people who had different ideas on how a peaceeful nation should be achieved which is why the gods...our great ancestors came up with this. A trial that every queen has to go through before they are put into the seat of power. You heard right the queen, it had been proven by many of their scientific people that men were more inclined to go to war over the little things." Taking a deep breath she continued.  
  
"It started with Queen Anastilicila, the very first peace bringer and she set the stage for the power that was to come. After followed many trials and each of the descendants of the very frist queen came to power, but not without alot of work and a lot of competition from neighbouring planets."  
  
Turning to Ami, she took her hands in hers and continued "When the moon was attacked, you were in the final stages of the trial and were being prepared to take over from your mother."  
  
"Then why take me now? Why not when we destroyed Galaxia or anytime before?" Ami asked, for the first time understanding how difficult it was for Usagi to understand all the new memories that she got.  
  
"Its simple. A prerequesit of the trial was that you had found your other half, be it in the form of a husband or preospective boyfriend. As long as you had found them then you faced the trial."  
  
And raising an enquiring eyebrow, laughter in her voice she continued "and you were getting extremly close to Vegeta as i remember it? or am i wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head Ami whispered "No."  
  
Getting up Ami found was alot more difficult then it looked and with a determined glint in her eye she pulled herself up with help from Usagi.  
  
"So what do i do and why are you here?" Ami asked.  
  
"Simple girl, we your cheerleaders. You just have to go the Court room. Second door on the left fourth floor down. You cant miss it."   
  
Pushing Ami out the door, she turned to the other girls, a curious glint in her eyes.  
  
Rubbing her hands together she frightened the girls when she said "Now we have to get to work. Time's a wasting."  
  
Still they starred shocked at her and with a look she translated "We have to go to the training room. We need to release your powers and Find out about our Guys."  
  
Understanding finally came into their expressions and with a smile they departed.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Weeks passed quickly there and the girls grandually came to understand where their powers had originally come from and through this how to control their more powerful attacks.  
  
They also learned about Vegeta-sei and although they were repulsed with what had happened to them and their kingdom after the moon had been destroyed, they understodd that they had no choice.  
  
Their memories had all but been erased by that tyrant Freiza.  
  
Still they thought about the guys and what was bound to happen when they got back.   
  
The big question on everybodies mind was were they ready for it?  
  
Ami had developed so much skill in such a short time and to Usagi they had all aged greatly. Mostly in mentality.  
  
Today was the final day and yet there felt reluctant to leave.  
  
They had made so many friends here and they could not see what their future would be like when they got back.  
  
Swimming easily into the open court yard, they spread out around a cirlce with the symbol of their kindoms marking their place.  
  
With a happy grin their mentor, the first queen came out carrying a small silver box that sparkled in the light.  
  
Usagi could feel a tightness in her chest. It was time.  
  
With a gentle smile at each of the girls she set the box on the alter in the middle of the cirlce and turned so that somehow she faced them all.  
  
"My children, for i feel i have got to know you so well in the last few weeks. It is time for you to go home, something which i am sure you already know. You have passed each test that have been put infront of you with a dexterity and genius which i know you will use through you rule.  
  
Princess Ariana, of Mercury. First and only daughter of my dear great granchild Queen Galiana, i present you with this as a sign of your assention to your rightful place as the queen of Mercury." This was a blue diamond sparkling brightly on a black choker.  
  
Placing it around her neck, The queen leaned forward and whispered into Ami's ear "Use it well my daughter."  
  
Ami's confused looked into the queen's gently face, and found no answers.  
  
Slowly she blue light came from the choker and began to surround her body, bathing it in a light blue iradescent glow.  
  
Graudally the light seemed to seep into her skin and slowly died away to reveal a new Ami.  
  
She stood before them the same girl as before but different.  
  
She now had long Blue hair that cascaded down her back in long blue waves, almost as long as Rei's. Her muscles were more defined and her tail had dissappeared to e replaced by a dark blue shawl wrapped loosly around her muscular hips almost like the hipster version of a skirt.  
  
Usagi pin pointed the exact change in her as she looked into her eyes.  
  
Ami now relised her true Potential and wasnt afraid of what it would bring. She was now happy in herself and didnt feel the need to be something other then who she was. And she was a warrior queen, and a good friend to all her friends.  
  
The same happened to all the other scouts, until only Usagi was left.  
  
With a smile the queen looked at her and Beckoned her to the alter.  
  
Sitting on the raised alter, she nodded. She was ready for this, but was everybody else?  
  
Stepping forward in the water, the girls hands began to glow a silver colour and their eyes turned solid versions of their scout colours.  
  
Afraid, Usagi began to have second doubts but it was to late.  
  
The silver glow in their hands hit her and she was raised up into the air. Pressing her hands across her chest in an x movement, wrists covering the other wrist, she closed her eyes and began to absorb the power.  
  
With a burst of energy, the light in their eyes burst forward, and they fell away panting for breath.  
  
The light in the sky, hit an all time brightness before slowly starting to diminish.  
  
Slowly she floated down till her feet hit the alter and the Girls drew a shocked breath.  
  
The girl before them was not the same girl they had come to love.  
  
This woman was emotionless. Her hair confined to one tight french plate down her back, she wore a gauzy white halter neck dress with a silver belt tight at the waist, her feet covered by the long skirt of the dress.  
  
Shocked Ami floated over to the queen. Grabbing her by the arm she yelled "What the hell has happened to her?"  
  
Shaking of the hand, The queen returned "She has absorbed the power she needs to get rid of the ice age you created."  
  
Steeping back, Ami held a hand to her mouth in shock and a tear escaped her eye "Will she stay this way?" she whimpered.  
  
Shocked, the queen shook her head " No, she just has to get to your dimension soon so that she can release the power and then she will return to normal but i caution you. You need to get her there soon. No prolonged stopping on the way.!"  
  
And with that she turned away but not before returning a cryptic message "You know how to get out of here. You all have the power."  
  
With a swirl of water she had dissappeared.  
  
Nodding her head, Ami returned to the girls.  
  
Waving a hand she said "We need to get home fast."  
  
Looking at Usagi who still hadnt moved from the alter, they nodded but Mina wondered out loud "But how?"  
  
Smiling, Ami tapped her head and replied "I got it here"  
  
Stepping back she waited until they were all behind her, and waving her hand in a wide circle in front of her, she surprised all when a silver liquid followed her hand melting together to form a portal.  
  
Stepping back she said "And here it is."  
  
They stepped through it but not before gently helping Usagi down from her perch and guding her through the circle.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
tell me what u think...worked so hard on this..  
  
a few shocks in the next chapter...  
  
review and see..  
  
laters  
  
willoe1986 


	15. chapter 15to much power corrupts

Glaring blearily at the damned alarm clock, Goku raised his right hand and formed a small energy ball which he let loose on it. With a loud bang, the clock exploded, and Goku decided after there was peace to put his head under the pillow and try and fall back to sleep.  
  
It was the only place he was certain that he would see Usagi. She had been missing for the last two weeks and he had done everything in his power to find her. Hell, he had used other people's power also and still not a clue as to were she went or if she would return.  
  
Just as he was drifting of to sleep, another loud bang was heard and jumping up he went to see what it was. Running to the apartment to were he had thought the sound came from, he was slightly shocked to see his son, Trunks, Turles and Vegeta all having energy balls in their hands and all wearing similar looks of controlled rage. Looking to were they were all pointing he almost laughed. It appeared they were all having encounters with alarm clocks this morning.  
  
Scratching the back of his head with his arm in a uniquely Goku signature move, he resigned all of them to getting up by going into the kitchen with a mumbling of must get some breakfast. Nothing was designed to be more effective. They all knew what Goku was like in the kitchen and like it or not it was easier and less trouble to get up then to let him cook his own food.  
  
Grabbing their trousers from the ground they shoved their legs into them and walked calmly into the kitchen. Goku may have been the smartest and most strategic of people in battle but put him in a kitchen and you would be waiting at least two hours for him to make the decision of which press to look in first.  
  
Keeping to the wall, Trunk turned on the TV and tuned into the news.  
  
As the words slowly penetrated their minds they turned the volume up and all talk and action died away, lost in the words being generated by the journalist and the images appearing on the screen.  
  
"Breaking news. Aliens have attacked and are destroying the lower part of our beloved city. I have just got word that five women have arrived on the scene to what we can only assume is a vortex or portal of some kind. They are a god send and have defeated many of the aliens single handily where the army has failed." Bringing an image up on the screen, she continued "They walk in a very army formation, four of them appear to be guarding the one in the middle." Closing in on the one in the middle, she cried out in shock, but continued none the less," The middle one appears to be some kind of coma, and is floating along between the four women. She appears to have no will of her own and is being led by said women."  
  
"Orla Simpson, with Kzi news, updates in half an hour!"  
  
By this time the guys were gone.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Calling at her will, the four women rose over the buildings, shooting a thin beam of energy into one of the yoma and killing it outright. They never stopped, they had a time limit and nothing could stop them from their mission.  
  
Getting a twinge around her heart, Ami almost stopped, but instead spoke telepathically to her sisters. "They are coming!"  
  
As they came into view, the girls never noticed with a large black bat like yoma appeared beside them and shot a large energy beam towards them.  
  
They ducked as would have been anybodies instinctive reaction and by the time they recovered it was to late. It had hit Usagi and knocked her out of the induced state of numbness.  
  
With an almost sadistic smirk, she formed a large energy ball in her hand and threw it at him, watching as the Yoma slowly came to the realisation that it was not a normal hit but one supposed to induce relaxation before tearing you apart in the most grotesque display of power any of them had ever seen.  
  
Slowly raising herself to her feet, Ami took small measured steps towards her queen. When she stood less the five meters away, she whispered a small "Sorry!" and touched her hand to the small blue stone that was placed at her throat, she felt the answering symbol come out on her forehead, and a she changed she felt the guys gazes, curious and yet just the small bit afraid of the power potential that they knew but could not sense.  
  
Floating up into the air, her blue hipster skirt floating around her, her long pale arms spread out each side as if she was getting ready to manually fly, she felt the exact moment the girls realized what she was about to do. And she wasn't all the surprised when she felt them power up.  
  
Throwing her head back, pure blue energy spears formed in each of her hands, until the grew to be bigger then her.  
  
Bringing them together, she slowly wove them into a net of pure energy.  
  
Catching the almost nonexistent nod from her sisters, she counted to three, and as the other girl's distracted her with small energy balls, she threw the net over her.  
  
Unfortunately, even though the had gotten her before she had done any real damage, Usagi had gotten out one last shot at Goku who had the bad idea to try and help her when she was in this state.  
  
He lay dazed on the ground and The girls hearts called out to go and help him as they knew their queen would want it to be, But the wisdom of Mercury's queen prevailed and with a sorry glance towards them they towed the frozen Usagi to the portal that had opened not ten meters away from them.  
  
As they stepped through the portal, nobody could say who felt worse. The girls for leaving there would be mates there or for letting Usagi's power nearly destroy them. Or the guys who now questioned did they really know these girls at all and were they just being used?  
  
Questions and no answers. It was going to be along time before any of them got a n inkling to the answer to the questions that they desperately needed to know.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Review... i cant write any more at the moment  
  
LATERS Willow1986 


	16. chapter 16

Pulling the reluctant princess into her own world proved more impossible then any one had ever dreamed. It wasn't that she didn't want to use the power or that she feared what it would do. Indeed none of these things had occurred to her.  
  
Even though the princess was emotionless, her eyes starring blankly at nothing, there was still apart of her that remembered that she didn't want to come back here, she wanted to stay in another world where she had someone important waiting for her.  
  
Indeed all the girls where feeling the strain and where tempted to return for a quick visit but where prevented by a voice in there heads that warned what would happen if they left before they had finished what they had come for.  
  
Another month went by quickly, but still there was no sign. Finally one night, Ami had enough, she was fed up waiting. Going out into the open, her pale blue aura protecting her from the cold, she raised her arm into the air holding her blue crystal diamond necklace in her hand and for some strange reason began to chant words that had come into her head. Suddenly the skies opened up and through them she could see a pale blue sky.  
  
Pressing a hand to the tiara on her head, (think there scout uniform) the girls appeared beside her.  
  
Nodding together as they saw the sky, they disappeared once again and appeared with the queen behind them.  
  
Forming a circle around her, they transformed using their crystals. Lita held her green crystal in her hand and gradually her eyes turned the same colour; Amy's eyes went blue after she had fastened the necklace against her neck again. Rei's eyes went a very disturbing red, and Mina's went as bright as the sun they hoped to bring back, holding her canary diamond like crystal in her left hand.  
  
Within minutes, energy balls had formed in the hands that didn't hold the necklaces. With a whispered cry, the energy began to gently separate to form long strings. Going to the Queen they began to surround her and binding together formed a mat underneath her feet. Slowly raising her into the air until she was through the dark clouds and was in fact in the middle of the blue spectrum a few thousands meters above the ground.  
  
Smiling at the light, she let out a banshees scream. Power began to seep from her and swirling around her waited until it was big enough before taking a nosedive into the earth's surface. As the ground shook underneath them, the scouts levitated off the ground but still they could feel the exact moment that the earths frozen centre regained life.  
  
Even though this was the case and according to Ami's research and Rei's prediction, that by all accounts this was enough, Usagi kept on leaking power. Tapping one of the three blue stud earrings that ran up her right ear, a blue visor came from it covering her eyes. Pale blue writing written in their ancient language floated across it at supernatural speed and Ami's eyes twitched with the effort of keeping up with it. Through her Green powered eyes, Lita watched as one of her best friends, became paler then usual. As it had been since they had met Usagi, Lita knew Ami better then the other girls, so it wasn't unusual that she noticed the change in her. Granted it was difficult to notice, what with her being permanently pale with her power flowing through her, but she wasn't in touch with nature for nothing.  
  
Her gloved hand shaking, Ami hit the earring again and it disappeared just as it had arrived. Her voice trembling, Ami spoke "we gave our queen to much power. She is now being attacked by the spirits of those we killed in this realm, and all because to heal my mistake she has to open herself to everything in this universe." Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and raising her eyes from the ground and destruction that she could feel was taking place all around her, she spoke. But this wasn't what had the girls paying attention. No, what had the girls scared before she even spoke was the fact that Floating down Ami's face was little blue crystals that came from her eyes. A pure Mercurians form of Tears. "If we don't kill her now before they had totally taken control of her body then they or at least the power that we have hosted in her body will destroy everything in this universe and most likely will move on to the next until it runs out."  
  
Universally, tortured screams came from the girls. Rei was the first to protest.  
  
"No, there has to be another way. Anyway is better then that?" pleading in her voice, she looked to the one person who had always had back up plans for every fight they had ever fought. Ami sadly and slowly shook her head. Lita and Mina just looked on shocked.  
  
Desperation shadowed her face and echoed in her voice, Rei tired to think of some other way to save her best friend. "Maybe if we tried to reason with it?"  
  
At this Lita shook herself out of shock, Grabbing Rei's arm, she pulled Rei towards her. And speaking very slowly, asked, "Do you think that is what she would want? Her life to be saved in the place of millions of others?"  
  
Lita starred Rei down, and tears falling down her cheek, she shook her head, unable to speak.  
  
"But...." This time Mina spoke.  
  
Whipping her head around to Mina, Lita yet again was the voice of reason. "Even if we saved her, at the death of millions. You know as well as I do what she would do as soon as we told her."  
  
Paling beneath her slight tan, Mina also started to cry as the full reality of what was needed sunk in.  
  
Speaking to all of them, repeating what she knew in her hearth, Lita continued "She would take the crystal, send us far away and then sacrifice her life so that everyone else would live."  
  
Tears rolling down the great warriors face, she continued, even though it felt as if she was going to choke on the tears that where stuck in her throat, the injustice of it: "Even thought it will kill us to be the ones to actually save her, we must do what is best for her as well as for the universe."  
  
Releasing Rei's arm, Lita broke away from them.  
  
Tears floating down her face, she spoke trying to convince them that this was the only way, not noticing that each tear that fell was adding to the healing of their world.  
  
Looking one last time, to her friends, to her best friend who she now had to kill, Lita held her emerald coloured crystal in the air and with a battle cry of "all powerful goddess grant me this!" she was consumed I green energy. Her clothes disappeared and her skin took on the green colour of the crystal, her hair also turned green. In fact the only thing that wasn't green was her eye's, which still had a bit of white left in them. The only reminder that she was once more then pure power and the wish to ease her friends suffering. She couldn't bring her self to say kill.  
  
Whipping the tears from their eyes, Mina, Rei and Ami slowly followed. Mina was the last, and even though she knew in her mind that this was the right thing, that it was their fault she had been left open to this because of her holding the key to the healing of this place, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them, if Goku had known about this. Would he have just let her walk to her doom or could they have found another way?  
  
Sending a whispered plea that this had been the only way that there hadn't been another way to save her friend, she too yelled to the goddess and was consumed with yellow energy. As she floated up into the air to surround her queen, she hoped yet again that this had been the only way because if it wasn't then she didn't think she could live with herself.  
  
As she looked into Usagi's eyes, she was bombarded with all the memories that they had made together. The guys they had befriended or chased. The soul mates that they had finally found to be ripped cruelly away from them. The search for their princess, the shock and surprise when they realised it was she. How she had befriended a group of nobodies and made them her family. Showered love on them, been there for them through everything. Sacrificing herself over and over again for her friend's safety and in the end it came to this.  
  
Just as they where about to start their attack, Usagi's human eyes appeared for just a second. But it was enough. Mina felt the struggle Usagi was going through, the power she was barely keeping harnessed from evil hands. But Mina also felt her friend's acceptance of this. As if she had known all along that it would come down to this and she was giving them her permission.  
  
Her heart beating even faster then usual, she nodded to Usagi that she understood, even though the power had once again glazed over her eyes until all that remained was empty soulless white eyes. Without yelling or screaming or the marked moves before attacks that they where famous before, they began to circle her in a shocking wave of colour blending slowly together to form a rainbow band around her, they raised their hands in the air and knowing they had only one chance, the pulled all the energy they could from her as well as themselves. The flaming energy that had surrounded them floated up to their hands.  
  
As the ball became bigger then them, Mina and Lita pulled it down so that there's was underneath Usagi while Ami and Rei floated theirs up in the air over her.  
  
Synchronised, they released their balls and as they contacted her body they exploded in a flash so large that it shook the earth beneath them and lasted for ten minutes.  
  
When the energy cleared, the earth was quite, nothing rumbled and no bird squealed.  
  
There was not even a rustle of clothes.  
  
Still as statues, they remained around where their friend was, waiting until the smoke cleared. Waited to see had it been enough?  
  
Lita was not by nature the most patient person but having used up all her energy in the attack she couldn't even lift a finger high enough to call for a friendly wind.  
  
But as luck would have it, the smoke cleared just then.  
  
And they collectively drew in a breath.  
  
It hadn't been enough. She still stood there. Her clothes the same, her arms raised.  
  
They had failed.  
  
There was only one thing to do, and even though it had to be here there was no other way. Getting ready to sacrifice her body so that her friends would have enough power for another attack, Lita stopped when her eyes encountered that of Usagi's.  
  
Shocked she looked again, and then looked at the scouts. They to where starring.  
  
But before they could say anything, Usagi opened her mouth.  
  
Simultaneously three things happened.  
  
One her eyes rolled back in her face. Two her arms flopped down at her side but not before giving them a tiny wave. Three her body limp lost of its ability to levitate, she plummeted to the ground.  
  
And all the girls could do was watch. As there friend faced a most certain Human death. Not able to do anything but watch, to drained of energy.  
  
As she neared the ground, she disappeared beneath the fluffy white clouds that separated them now from the ground; the girls became infused with energy. Surprised it was a few seconds before they did anything and then they too dived through the clouds looking for her body but finding nothing.  
  
Later they placed their crystals in a special alter that had been especially constructed by "Queen Serenity" Usagi's mother to bring about the beginning of the new crystal age.  
  
The crystals began to glow and minutes later it realised the crystals. Walking outside, they weren't all the surprised to find crystal Tokyo's castle ready and waiting for the habitants of the planet to walk from the sleep.  
  
It was yet another reminder that the queen, that was supposed to lead them through an era of peace was assumed dead.  
  
Wiping tears from her eyes, Mina turned to the girls. "I guess we better go back and tell the guys." Turning to Rei, she spoke almost longingly "I guess you have to get back to your husband."  
  
Rei got a look on her face that spoke of deep love but also of longing. Hugging her sisters, she spoke to each of them when she said, "I will always be there for you. We are moving to the castle, Wu fei has already agreed. So I will always be here if you need me." Smiling to everyone, she waved good-bye and was then engulfed in large flames. When they cleared she was gone.  
  
Dreading what they were about to tell Goku, The nodded in acceptance. It wasn't fare on him that he not know and they had to tell their prospective partner all about he choices they would have to make in the next few weeks.  
  
Walking through the portal, it closed behind them.  
  
As it closed, Rei appeared back just in time to see it close.  
  
Cursing she stood there debating wither she should go after them. Finally deciding not to. They still had much to finish without Usagi's interference. And hopefully without her resting on their minds they would be able to fulfil the prophecy.  
  
Hoping against hope, Rei took a charm from her back, and blessing it, sent it after them.  
  
Flames engulfing her bringing her to where she not wanted to be the most in the world, she sang a small "Good luck, my sisters." Before disappearing and becoming occupied with the mostly enjoyably wifely activities.  
  
******  
  
Review please. Like there's only going to be like three if even that more chapters to go so simple concept.  
  
Review get more chapters.  
  
Laters Willow1986 


	17. chapter 17

I would just like to thank all of those who have stayed with this story and have reviewed and egged me on to finish it. This chapter is for you.  
  
While the guys fretted over what had happened wondering why they had been attacked and where the power had actually come from, after all no women in history had ever had that much-untapped power to their knowledge.  
  
Or should they correct that and say to the knowledge of the guardian of earth who for some strange reason after the disappearance of the girls had talked to them once for a very once sided conversation and then disappeared.  
  
Nobody had seen Dende since then.  
  
Unfortunately it wasn't in the nature of Saijins to be patient, especially in those of royal blood.  
  
Starring up into the sky, Piccolo had to wonder when had it all gone so awry. He was not an expectant father, as if that wasn't bad enough, considering the parents he had had for examples... but now his goddaughters, one of the reasons he had for living had disappeared and he couldn't get anything out of his would be wife. I mean what use was she as the guardian of time, space and dimensions if she didn't share the information with little trustworthy him!  
  
Laughing at the joke he made, he prayed that the girls returned home soon before the world really felt the Saijins anger.  
  
Closing his eyes, he started to meditate.  
  
Gohan pulled on his black shirt and brushed his hair before going to Turles room. Grabbing the half conscious guy and pulling him out of the bed he dumped him in the bath and turned the cold water on. With a loud yell of anger, Turles woke up and would have tried to beat Gohan to a pulp but for one thing.  
  
Gohan had started to speak. "We have to go to this rave tonight. I... don't know how to explain it but I know that the girls are coming home!"  
  
Personally Turles didn't believe it, but Gohan was his friend as well as technically being his nephew. Nodding his head in agreement, he grabbed a towel from a rail and began to dry off. Pushing himself out of the bath, he stood in front of Gohan, giving him a reassuring grin, Turles asked "Shouldn't you tell the other guys?"  
  
Nodding slowly, Gohan left. Turles stepped out of his soaking boxers and stepped into the shower, wondering about the strange feeling he had that it wasn't going to be a simple matter of getting the girls to agree to being their mates?  
  
Tossing and turning in his sleep, Trunks moaned in his sleep. His dreams where disturbing but for some reason strangely compelling.  
  
Trunks found himself in a place that just screamed Déjà vu to him. Mist swirled around tall pillars of white, and strangely haunting music played in the background.  
  
He had been here many times before in his dreams but he had never felt so sure that the thing he had been waiting for was coming!  
  
Sure enough, pillars of light began to shine in one spot and as he had seen the energy that had surrounded all Saijins when they went super, a purple energy began to form surrounding a slim figure.  
  
Gradually the energy died away, but the power and person it had generated remained.  
  
He found himself gasping. The power belonged to a woman. But not just any woman. He felt sure she was not human, and yet not alien or Saijins.  
  
But somehow a mixture of all.  
  
She intrigued his mind while her body and aura called to his seemingly hormone driven body. Because he stood a good few meters away from her he could only guess at her height which when up compared against him, would only be about five eight. But he could see her body clearly and know that it was the body of an angel.  
  
Her skin was so pale, deprived of sun but looked so soft that all he wanted to do was run his fingers up and down it to see if it felt as soft as it looked.  
  
Her limbs, where long and lean, telling him that she was some kind of warrior.  
  
Her clothes consisting of black leather push up bra like top and a low riding black skirt with slits up to where it began at the top. On her feet she wore short ankle length tie up boots. In her hands she held a large glaive, which dwarfed her body. What was amazing to him was that even though she was small in comparison to him and many other girls he had met, he had never met a girl more fitting to wear a skirt.  
  
Her legs looked longer then any of the tall girls legs he had ever seen in skirts. (I'm trying to get across a point here but I don't seem to be doing such a good job so, lets just say the skirts makes her look like she has really long legs,)  
  
Putting a hand up to rub the sweat that had suddenly appeared on his face, he realised that he to had changed clothes. Fortunately he had Vegeta as a father and was proud of his body but still. All he seemed to be wearing was a pair of low riding baggy pants and no shoes.  
  
Putting his hands on his waist he tried to pull the pants up a bit more. I mean seriously what where they thinking in putting him in these. They where more likely to fall down any second then they where to stay up as he moved. And another thing, whose big idea was it to get rid of his underwear? ( I couldn't resist... there couldn't not be a more enticing image! So here it is for all those trunks fans!")  
  
He had no idea what an appealing image he made to the woman standing a few feet away from him. His body screamed temple, and she itched to rub her hands over his pecks and muscular arms and ohhh...Cutting of those thoughts with a vengeance, she had to smile. She was so happy that she was a warrior, with honed skills. She had no problem making out every inch of him even though he was a few meters away. And she had to thank the gods who had sent her. She could clearly see that he was wearing no underwear and before her thoughts could carry her away in directions that technically she wasn't supposed to be going, she began to speak. "I presume you are trunks, son of Vegeta, prince of Saijins?"  
  
Nodding, he spoke through the lump that her low throaty voice had sent there. Gods she sounded like she was made of everything he had ever dreamed in his perfect woman.  
  
"That would be me" He lets his hands fall from his sides and folded them in front of him, his stance saying he expected a confrontation!"  
  
Come on fall off, fall off...Give me a thrill why can't you... I've been a virgin for the last freaking six millenniums! "I have come to deliver a message. Your father intends to take a mate once she returns. I have come to ask you to stall. I need time alone with the Ami to prepare her and warn her what will happen once she is mated with you father, something I presume he has not warned her off?" Along with a few other things she needs to know and experience, before this business is finished with, the dark haired woman thought.  
  
Nodding, he smiled, totally relaxing, and the pants fell a little but he didn't notice "Of course, There should be no problem with that, but May I ask where she has gone?" his tone suggested it was no great interest to him, but she could see in his eyes just how important it was.  
  
Smiling, she shook her head. "It is not for me to tell you, prince but I will warn you. Do not underestimate those women, they have been through much and are very powerful. I can however tell you that they are royalty on their own, so beware. They know much more about you then you do about them!"  
  
Trunks could feel himself being pulled back, slowly waking up, waving good bye, The woman watched as he slowly faded from the dream world but not before seeing the trousers take the final leap north.  
  
Cursing in the many languages she knew, she damned the gods. "You could have given me just a little bit more time, for the love of all that is holy!!!" mumbling under her breath, she disappeared in a flash of lilac coloured energy, muttering about dreams and the damn gravity!  
  
Bolting upright in his bed, Trunks shook of the last dregs of sleep, and checked to see that his pants where they were supposed to be. Placing his hands behind his head, he lay back down and gazed out the window into the dark morning sky, wondering about the women his friends had fallen for, but thinking more about the woman who still haunted his thoughts more so then what he had to stop.  
  
Ami felt like smiling. She was going home. She was free, she was powerful and she knew what she wanted. Namely a Saijin named Vegeta.  
  
Smoothing her hands down her hips, she did a small wiggle in her new clothes. The blue shall skirt shimmered with every step she took, and the top showed of her many assets, not least her newly defined muscles.  
  
Unfortunately there was a down size feeling the weight of her hair pulling her neck down. Even though she loved the hair, there had to be away to lighten the load or else she was going to seriously have to think about getting a trim.  
  
On her arms and legs where little silver chains and on her neck sat her blue stone on a back ground of pale blue ribbon which acted as a chain.  
  
Looking around, her she smiled yet again. They where finally where they needed to be. They didn't need to worry anymore about petty yoma's trying to kill them.  
  
This brought back the sorry truth of the matter. Their group was one short, and with out Usagi it didn't feel the same. In all the time they had spent there looking for their fallen queen, they had tried to contact Pluto to no avail.  
  
Hopefully when they got back to the other dimension, they could talk to Dende and he would be able to set up a direct link with her.  
  
Mina and Lita walked along side her but they didn't speak. They where to lost in their own thoughts. But having one common occurrence. Usagi.  
  
Mina, as the goddess of love had been given the responsibility to tell Goku, and already she could feel his pain. They where meant to be together and now thanks to their powers, they had ruined another life. Sometimes she almost wished that they didn't have these powers, but then she remembered all the good they had done with them, all the lives they had saved and she was appeased. But now, she wondered. If they didn't have them would Usagi still be alive?  
  
Lita's mind was on a totally different track. She was remembering all the time they had spent together, and most especially the guys that they had met through her. Which brought her on to Turles. What was she going to do about him? She didn't care what anyone said, there was something almost alien about him. And if he was an alien then she didn't want to get to involved with him, because their was always the chance she would eventually have to kill him. And even if he was only human that still raised the problem of, should she tell him who she really is and risk rejection, or just say good bye and return to her new post as guardian of the palace until someone new was elected queen?.... Choices where never easy in her life. Sometimes she wished they where.  
  
Coming to the gate, Ami waved a hand before it and it opened without a creak or anything into a large somewhat abandoned park.  
  
Closing the portal behind her once everyone was out, she breathed in the fresh air that she had grown to love. Turning to the other girls, she winked "Its good to be home!"  
  
Suddenly the wind picked up and brought with it a pink leaflet. Floating into Lita's hand, she quickly scanned it before calling the others girls attention to it. It read "Rave tonight at spring mines. Girls get in free!"  
  
Holding the sheet in her hand, Mina felt the good vibes from it. "Lets go. I know it's going to be good." She said and the assurance in her voice must have convinced them.  
  
Lita was the first to speak. "We need to get home and get changed."  
  
Mina shook her head, "girl, its starting in half an hour, and it will take us that long to get there." Lita looked so sad at this that Ami had to think.  
  
She didn't really like the idea of turning up in the same clothes either, and even thought they where wearing the same clothes in different colours it was still easy to tell they where the same design.  
  
Suddenly a light bulb went of in her head. Snapping her fingers, she brought the girls attention to her.  
  
"I got the perfect solution," she said. "Remember when we originally disappeared, we were wearing our casual clothes. I lay bet that if we did a little magic we could get the crystals to throw something together with what is already in their memory!"  
  
Gradually the idea grew until all their considerable hopes lay on the crystals miraculous powers, plus they where just desperate.  
  
Holding the crystals to across their chests in a half cross almost like a salute, they closed their eyes and let the crystals more then renowned personalities pick their memories.  
  
When they open their eyes once again a few seconds later, a lot had changed, not least their clothes.  
  
Lita wore a brilliant tortoise asymmetrical skirt with slim knee high white boots, a yellow boob tube with tiny orchids done in brilliant detail climbing along the bottom. Her hair was pulled back into a neat twist at the back, no hair framed her face, which emphasised her high cheekbones and the bright blue eye shadow on her eyelids. Her lips where painted in a nude colour.  
  
Ami was a lot different. For starters she was in trousers with slits at the bottom and cute thin-strapped stiletto sandals with diamante detail on the strap across her toes. Her top was a shimmering lilac with an unusual design. It had spaghetti straps and length wise it ended just below her belly button, but it was very sexy. Instead of covering the boobs, making them appear as one thing as many tops did, the top separated them and left the space between the breasts bear, the material only covering the actual breasts and joining together under the immediate area. She still wore her necklace, but as Ami rotated her neck she knew what had immeadialty been different. There was no more pressure on her neck to hold up her more then heavy hair. Worried she tried to look behind her and smiled when she spotted the long strands of her hair. The crystal was a godsend, it had layered her hair making it lighter for her and yet keeping the length. At the moment, the pieces which where shorter towards the front of her face where tied back in a roll around her head and tied with a ribbon. The effect was slightly medieval. Her make up was simple but emphasised her eyes and lips.  
  
Mina went for the more sedate outfit consisting of a simple black scoop neck and black mini skirt. Looking down at the skirt, she sighed; for once she wasn't in the mood to wear a skirt. Waving a hand in the air she smiled when the skirt disappeared to be replace by a form fitted pair of light ripped blue denim jeans but keeping the rainbow colour strapped sandals. Her hair in a high ponytail, shortened as some pieces where wrapped around the base, and her eyes outlined expert ally to make her eyes seem larger.  
  
Smiling at each others outfit, Mina was the first to put into words what every one else was feeling, "Damn, these crystals got style!" at this the girls felt the crystals vibrate against their skin, almost as if they where accepting the compliment.  
  
Smiling they rose in the air and flew till they came to the road leading to the road. Not taking the risk that when they landed someone could be watching, they set of walking down the road.  
  
When they arrived, the bouncers ushered them in and grabbing some bottles of water from a bath filled with ice, they took to the make shift dance floor.  
  
Mina was the only one who noticed that even though the girls where laughing and dancing with any of the guys that asked them, they where constantly on the look out for someone else. Someone or someone's who she knew would be appearing tonight, with the rest of their friends and wasn't that going to be fun explaining where they had been and why they hadn't told them when they got back. Snorting in a slightly laughter like way, Mina internally grimaced. Wasn't this going to be a fun night?  
  
Her attention caught by the guy who was trying to get her to dance by wrapping his arms around her and moving, she failed to notice when said someone's came in and boy to say one of them was annoyed would be an understatement.  
  
Pulling up outside the rave, Gohan had to pull the other guys out of the car, so depressed where they. And yet still in there depressed state, Gohan noticed that the girls still seemed to like them. Go figure, he thought. Plus it was kind of disgusting to think of anyone of these girls going after his dad and would be kinda related... he wasn't really sure what to call Vegeta but either way it was disgusting to think about.  
  
The smell of vomit and drink polluted the place but still thanks to his honed senses he could tell someone was here, but looking at the other guys he realised they didn't. They hadn't even tried to get dressed up tonight, to well depressed and hopeless to even realise a higher power had sent him the knowledge. They simply wore variations of black t-shirts and black or blue jeans. Goku wore a black sleeved t-shirt and low slung black jeans, while Vegeta wore dark blue jeans with a black muscle t-shirt, his hair cut so that he no longer had the spikes but was kind of even on the top.  
  
(Think the later episodes when he was like wearing all the black and you would think he was a few years younger.. god he looked a lot better in those episodes.)  
  
He on the other hand had tried, and wore a white grandfather button up shirt with a black pair of trousers and a black pair of boots. Which kinda brought him to another weird thing. Why was Trunks with them? I mean they where like best friends and all but still when he had over heard that the girls would be coming back tonight, he had almost seemed to brighten up as if he knew something they did not, as if he, shuddering he tried to stop himself from killing Trunks, liked one of the girls. For some reason he felt very territorial about Mina. Go figure. But when he was questioned- and it had been a questioning. Just because Trunks was being held in an unbreakable wrestlers grip which also caused unbearable pain by Gohan when he demanded the answers, he had still got them so therefore in his mind, Trunks had simply been questioned.  
  
He still smiled when he remembered Trunks shock. It had been worth it, he smirked and caught Trunks giving him the evil eye. He guessed Trunks knew what he was thinking. But as he watched, the look in Trunks eye became different, almost calculating. Suddenly the thought occurred to him, something was going down tonight, and it involved the girls and for some reason Trunks knew what... he needed to have a talk with Trunks but when he looked again, Trunks had disappeared.  
  
Grabbing Goku, Vegeta and Turles by their arms, which was kind of difficult considering he only had two hands, he propelled them inside past the bouncers.  
  
He knew it was bad when Vegeta just handed over the money without any demands or outrage at paying twenty to get into something he didn't even particularly want to go to. Vegeta was a cheap skate and proud of it.  
  
But he could clearly see when they smelled the girl's scent. It wasn't something they where proud of, being able to sniff out people a mile away like sniffer-hounds but even he had to admit it did come in handy. Their heads came up and they returned to their full size, looking over the heads of average sized people to see if they could spot them.  
  
Turles was the first to see them and as he started to push people out of his way the rest of the guys followed.  
  
The girls where in the middle of a clearing, sitting on the ground occasionally starring up at the sky. When Turles was far enough away for him to see her but not her to see him he noticed some guy come over and try and get her to dance, even going so far as pulling her up, wrapping his arms around her and dancing even though she remained still.  
  
A low growl emerged from his mouth, and he nearly stopped in shock, wondering where the hell did that come from, but he was to pissed to notice that and instead grabbed the guy by the neck and threw him somewhere in the region of the party has if he weighed no more then a small pebble. Luckily no harm was done to the guy because he landed in the foam pit and quickly forgot al about the blonde girl.  
  
Turles on the other hand did not.  
  
Standing before him, Lita had to admit, Time really did make the heart grow founder, but for her she didn't really think the heart had anything to do with it. She was just plain....well she really really liked his body and his face wasn't all that bad either. But for her she knew the curse and knew after all these years to protect her heart and most especially there's. She was not good for any man.  
  
Vegeta and Ami stood slightly to the side, her looking up at him, while she still sat on the ground. He couldn't believe the changes and was in a slight daze, so he didn't notice that when she tried to get up he acted chivalrous and gave her a hand up, something he normally would never do. Slightly smiling, although very shocked, he put out a hand to touch her long blue hair, and watched as it gently touched his skin in a silky gesture. Placing a hand against her cheek, he felt her softness and realised she was real. But she had changed, the biggest one being in her eyes, He could see something there that he wasn't to sure about but he thought it may be need, for him maybe? He didn't know, it was then he snapped out. Grabbing her arms, he attempted to pull her into the forest to get some privacy.  
  
Her voice stopped him for a minute, "Hello Vegeta, long time no see!" her voice was low but it held something that he wasn't positive about. He wasn't sure he liked the new Ami.  
  
Trunks had been watching from the side, and saw when his would be father had grabbed Ami's hand. Pushing his way through the drooling guys and the still sad Goku, he grabbed his father's hand. "Vegeta, I really need to talk to you!" his voice held a bit of panic, and he felt quite proud of it. He was a little bit afraid of what the woman in his dreams would do but in a good way.. Snapping his head to the side, Vegeta released Ami's hand for a minute, "What do you want, can't you see I am busy?" Vegeta growled in his oh so special way.  
  
Trunks mind went blank, for once he couldn't think of any good story or smart comment, but he need not have worried. Ami was going to be enough.  
  
Smelling something in the air, she walked over to Trunks. Leaning in to him, she sniffed his hair, and stepped back in shock, while Trunks cowered at the murder in his father's eyes, but that was nothing.  
  
"Girls" Ami called, her voice quavering, Mina and Lita looked away from the guys to focus on her. "Smell Trunks, and then tell me that isn't what I think it is." Her request was kind of weird and it brought a lot of angry eyes to him, a lot seemed to be planning murder, and under normal circumstances he wouldn't mind, but this wasn't normal and Trunks didn't feel at all comfortable. Lita and Mina stepped towards him and leaning in the sniffed and then they too backed away, shock all over their faces.  
  
By now they stood in a huddle before the guys, three surrounded by five. Goku was the first to ask, "What's the matter?" he then continued "And where is Usagi, I can't see her anywhere" it was at this statement that the girls seemed to break down, tears coming silently from their eyes, they tried to speak but could not.  
  
Five minutes past and nothing happened, Goku was about to go and shake some answers from them, when a voice interrupted. "I wouldn't son Goku, they are more powerful then you could ever imagine." All eyes turned to stare at her.  
  
Only one's seemed to recognise her but they all seemed shocked. Looking down at her outfit, she commented "What, I was trying to blend in." she wore a simple satin halter neck dress in a white going past her knees at the back and then rising at the front till it resemble a mini mini skirt. Purple heels finished the ensemble, and with her hair held back by two ivory combs while curls flowed down her back, she looked a lot older then her twenty years. She also appeared quite beautiful. Lita was the first to speak, "I see you got your crystal to obey you also? Aren't they like great?" the young woman nodded. Stepping forward carefully making sure she didn't step on anything and go flying in the really high heels she wore, she hugged the girls one bye one. Murmuring all the time "Its good to see you!" Mina grabbed her arm when they pulled back from the hug, "Do you know what happened to her, Hotaru?" her voice shook with emotion.  
  
Placing a hand on Mina's head, she rubbed it in a soothing motion, "Everything is as it should be, and by the end of the night you will all know."  
  
Ami spoke, shamelessly eves-dropping on the conversation "Know what?"  
  
Hotaru smiled an all knowing smiled "Everything!"  
  
Ami noticed Hotaru had gotten very good with her cryptic answers, she commented, "you've been spending way to much time around Pluto" Hotaru smiled a knowing smile, and said nothing, letting it being her answer. At this Lita started laughing, and couldn't seem to stop. She had realised that it was true, Hotaru seemed to have grown into a little cryptic Pluto.  
  
Laughing and smiling the girls seemed to have forgotten they where surrounded by slightly annoyed guys that had wanted to have little talk with them alone. Gohan was confused, more so when he realised he couldn't feel their energy, leaning in he whispered a request to Turles "Can you feel their energy?" Turles focused and a surprised look came on his face, he answered "If I didn't see them in front of me I would swear they where not even there."  
  
Weirder and weirder, Gohan thought.  
  
It was true he had known there was something special with these girls but still, to not have any energy signature at all was a great mystery. The only one never to have an energy signature in his memory was Cell and wasn't he just a trip, A death trip that is.  
  
Suddenly he could hear Marilyn Manson's "this is the new shit" in the background. For some reason he thought it very appropriate, especially when he looked in Trunk's direction and caught him all but drooling over the new woman.  
  
He was about to comment, when he heard them mention Usagi's name, or at least he thought it was Usagi's name although he couldn't be sure because then they started talking about someone or something called Cosmos? He was really getting sick of not knowing, and looking around him, he wasn't the only one about to break.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to step forward to demand and answer, the new girl spoke.  
  
Looking around as she spoke, her eyes rested on each of them, and Gohan had to shiver at the emptiness in them. Almost as if she knew everything they knew, had done or ever would do and had the weight of the world on her shoulders, the emptiness a defensive device. Thank Kami, Gohan never realised how close to the truth he was, and with the girls help he never would.  
  
"I know what you where planning to do tonight," she paused, and Ami, Mina and Lita watched as a becoming blush kind of spread over the guys cheeks, but they did not elaborate and the girls became curious. But now was defiantly not the time.  
  
"And the gods have agreed to it, but not quite yet. The girls need to pass a test as do you but in each they are different. The girls will go now to their tests and will be back in less then twelve hours." She paused yet again to build the suspense, and thoroughly enjoyed seeing the guys squirm, and the shocked looks on the girls faces. Sometimes she was happy Usagi had ordered her to train with Pluto. And others times, like now when she was confronted with such a prime piece of maleness, she was not. She had no idea how to act in front of Trunks and she couldn't let him get close to her until she talked with her other side and convinced her not to try and kill him if she ever broke free like she was constantly doing. When they began to fidget. She continued "And you guys will have the easy job. Just find them using all that you know about them." She laughed at their groans, and the girl's gasps of shock. Sometimes, just sometimes she enjoyed the mischievous side of the darkness she was born of, but only sometimes. There were a lot more bad sides that she wasn't so proud of; the more then erased the good things.  
  
Vegeta was the first and only to protest. As he yelled at her he was formulating a plan to use his speed and grab Ami, after all the girls wasn't that strong. He never saw it coming. As he made a step forward, Hotaru pushed Ami behind her, and bracing her legs apart in a distinctly warrior pose she placed one hand behind her back and the other straight in front of her as if it was holding something. As Vegeta blinked, he had to blink yet again to make sure he was not seeing things. There was a very large Glaive in her hand and she was clearly prepared to use it.  
  
Not taking her eyes from Vegeta and the other guys, she spoke to Mina. "Take us from here to a barren area where damage control is not a problem." As if she was just saying move back a space. The guys jaws dropped and the thought entered their minds that maybe they where escapes from a sanitarian. And then their surroundings began to blend together until it was just a blur of colour and when they thought they where going to be sick the blurring stopped and they found themselves in an area distinctly reminiscent of the areas that they had battled the likes of cell and the androids in.  
  
Shocked and slightly amazed, they looking around trying to get a clue as to where they where and yet even as Vegeta looked around also, the girl did not move from her stance.  
  
Gohan, shock evident in his voice, spoke to Mina "Where have you taken us?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, shock also in her voice "I haven't got a clue, but I would guess one of the deserts?" Over the guys shocked Murmuring, Lita asked Mina "Anything else you can do? And how the hell did you do that?" Mina still had a dazed look on her face, so Ami spoke, "We can all do that Lita, amongst other things related to her guardian powers."  
  
Lita was yet again surprised, but then she thought about it. It would stand to reason that if they where to protect the whole universe then they would need to be able to go everywhere, like Usagi.  
  
As Vegeta reanalysed his plan, he started to fly upwards trying to figure out where they where, the others followed suite.  
  
Looking down at them on the ground, Gohan wondered. He didn't think they where the only ones who could fly but it appeared that way.  
  
Hotaru also started to float upwards, but was stopped by a hand on her ankle. Looking down she smiled knowing what Ami was about to ask. "Believe and it will be, but pick how you want to fly... floatation like them or something more pronounced, like wings?"  
  
Ami smiled, liking the idea.  
  
Placing a hand against her throat, she screamed as wings burst from her back in a flurry of blue light. Mina and Lita followed and soon they too had wings. Testing the wings they flew up also.  
  
Wings flapping before the guys, Lita couldn't help but laugh at the guys shock, and catching Turles eye, she stuck out her tongue in a distinctly "we can do anything you can do and better" way.  
  
Ami wanted to sit down but didn't feel like missing out on any action and even before the thought had occurred in her head, she was laying on a floating soft fluffy white cloud, her wings gone in a sprinkle of light. Lita and Mina found their own clouds and sitting on them, Mina suddenly stood up and walked over the clouds to Ami and Lita, Raising her hand she slapped both of theirs and said, "It is good to be a guardian!" also confusing the guys even more.  
  
Smiling at their joy, Hotaru straightened up and waving the glaive in a circle surrounded the guys in a light purple box, "it is time to go and we need no complications. So once we are gone you will be free to find your way back."  
  
Ignoring their shouts of anger and shock, and one who was daring enough to see if he could break out of her little box, she smiled at the girls. Waving a hand in the air, it opened to a silver swirling vortex. Jumping in, she called to the girls and when it closed behind them the box did disappear.  
  
Cursing in all the languages they knew, Vegeta asked everyone present "They are a major pain in my butt." But the next question he spoke was low, and spoken so softly but was still insightful enough to make the guys wonder and question along side him," Are they worth all the trouble?"  
  
Twelve pages... I'm so tired.... But I did it.. It's nearly over.. Thanks for all those who have reviewed. Willow1986 


	18. chapter 18 nearly there

Unexpected happiness 

_**Chapter 18**_

"Usagi? Usagi, dear child, open your eyes1" a gentle voice whispered.

Slowly Usagi drifted towards consciousness, to the soothing gentleness of the voice. Her eyes twitched slightly before opening fully.

Looking around her, she noticed she as back in the throne room, that is the throne room during the crystal millennium and before Beryl attacked.

Something akin to panic entered her eyes "why am I here, mother?" She opened her mouth to ask another question and noticed a guy standing in the shadows. Before she could reprimand herself for her lack of manners she had blurted out "Whose he?"

Even as she said it she berated herself. She was a queen now and as such needed to act like one.

She was therefore surprised when Queen Serenity started to laugh and with a small gesture to the masculine shadow, he came into full view and Usagi blinked her big eyes in surprise and then shocked recognition.

"I know you!" her voice still held confusion.

"Indeed you do, Usagi. But you should not have looked through my son's mind as you did" he replied.

Defending herself, her mouth ran away with her "it was only a small peak and besides I was just checking he was good…." She paused "but you're his father?"

Her gaze finally put all the pieces together.

Her mothers happiness, both their glowing appearance and finally she noticed him holding her hand like young lovers; hold on young lovers! She thought?

"You're bonded! "Her shocked voice echoed through the empty palace. Anger soon followed the void "How long?"

Rushing to ease the pain she felt emitting from her daughter, Queen Serenity "Just recently. Maybe a week!" She continued "We thought it best not to disturb you while you where getting ready!" it was getting sickening how she seemed to always be ending her sentences in exclamation marks when she was talking to her daughter.

Slightly happier now, Usagi's observant gaze swept over Bardock and she was happy. It was clear he was a good mate, plus he was dead so what trouble could he get up to?

"But still why am I here? I thought after the power release, everything would go back to normal, that that was it, the big END!"

Queen Serenity started shaking her head, "No, my daughter, your biggest challenge, indeed all the scouts biggest challenges will be in choosing how much of yourself you will give to your future mates", Usagi continued to stare blankly at her mother.

"You have been watched by the gods and it is clear you have found a good match in power and agility, as saijins grow in power after each battle so too do you. I have never told you this but the reason why none of the scouts or you could claim your fathers by being your mothers mates is because we were cursed with this immense power and it was our duty to keep it safe. Our curse was that if we mated for life, we as over all gate-keepers entrusted our mates to also guard the power and use it at their own will!"

Usagi continued to stare blankly, totally confused.

Bardock laughed, "It would appear you have to speak bluntly, my dear"

Queen Serenity sighed, "I thought I was," she thought for a minute, trying to come up with the right wording, "Because Saijins share all your memories with you when they mate, you also do the same but as well as your memories, you also give them access to the coven of power you and our race have guarded for centuries!"

Usagi blinked twice, and started, her voice hesitantly inquisitive "so we mate and he can use my power! She smiled when her mother nodded then her face fell as the implications of this set in "Oh!"

"Yes, oh. The gods know you hold a lot of power but have chosen a good mate and trust implicabaly, but the other scouts are fighting it which means they are hiding what they feel and ruining their futures. This could be their last chance to find a mate without enough of their own power not to be corrupted by the chance to control the greatest."

"So…." Usagi gestured, not understanding where this was going.

"So, they have been sent on a quest to show to them once and for all whether they like the guys enough to become mates but more importantly do they trust them enough even when power is not involved!"

Usagi remembering Lita and Mina's reaction t the guys, sighed "Oh, no" she whispered.

"I know what your thinking which is why your going along to guide them in the right direction but not as yourself."

Usagi was mystified. What fun this will be, she thought, forgetting completely her own problems in the process.

"Of course they are worth it, why would you say something like that?" a confused Goku asked.

"Well really, I mean your Usagi has totally disappeared. I haven't even talked to Ami in nearly three weeks and even before that I had only noticed her, not even had any meaningful conversations. And they expect us o follow them to god knows where?" an agitated Vegeta demanded.

Trunks was the only one to answer and his voice carried the authority that he knew all of them felt "Yes" it was simple and direct and for him it was the only answer.

He knew that woman with whom he had become obsessed with was somewhere in the mix and that by finding the girls that he would find her, it was a simple plan but at the moment it was all he had.

He wasn't even surprised when he saw all the others nodding, except his father.

And then suddenly Vegeta changed his mind and also started nodding.

Gohan was the first to voice his doubts "But we don't know enough about the girls to find them on their own!"

But Goku corrected him, "Alone no, but all off us know one of the girls better then the other."

"Okay so what do we know about them?"

Voices through their answers in left an right.

"We know their powerful and guardians."

We know they go to college!"

"They like evanescence" Turles could feel his face go red as incredulous faces starred at him. Shrugging his shoulders he answered the unspoken question "You never know what will come in handy"

"They know piccolo!"

As they where thinking of other things to the dismally growing pile of knowledge they had they focused in on one very important thing.

"They knew Piccolo, which meant piccolo knew them which meant he knew a hell of a lot more important stuff about them then they had at the moment."

So grabbing their jackets they found Piccolo and teleported there holding on to Goku.

Meanwhile on a different plane, Usagi was having the time of her life. Ami was the first to face the challenge and for it the gods had chosen to take her back to when she had first bee given her powers.

To test her they had to prove that she could trust so they had taken her to a different reality one where she was a scout but she had chosen to escape to try and deal with what she was.

Leaning back, Usagi watched as Ami sat beside the lake and saw Vegeta come into view. Usagi however started laughing hysterically when she realised that Vegeta had been put as an artist.

Walking up to the sad girl, Vegeta sat down beside her and offered her something no one else had, namely the chance to feel.

Swinging her legs of the ground to rest over his legs she turned to face him fully.

"I feel like I have known you forever" her voice was low and the sincerity behind the made Vegeta feel something he hadn't in a while.

Looking into her eyes, Vegeta could see the underlying sadness behind them, something that seemed to be constantly in her eyes now.

Making up his mind, he swung her feet to the ground and getting up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him.

Resting his hand on her face, he had to ask, "Do you trust me?"

Shaking her head, she smiled "Of course!"

Vegeta could feel some foreign emotion ready to bubble up. Walking quickly he ran to his apartment, his sanctuary, his oasis.

Pulling open the door, he let Ami walk in ahead of him, and was gratified when he heard her gasp of surprise.

Turning to him in surprise, her raised eyebrow spoke volumes to him.

Shaking his head in pseudo sadness, "You really just thought I was some muscled up body builder, I'm so upset!"

Laughing despite herself, she quickly crossed the room and hugged him. Her voice breathless she said, "Vegeta, this is amazing!" and turned in his arms to look at the room again.

The room was painted a simplistic cream colour but what was amazing was the pictures, sketches, oil painting, and pastel work covering every inch of space in his room apart from on wall.

And this she could see was waiting for one picture, which he seemed to be ready to paint going by the easel and paints waiting.

Going to the picture she sighed, already he had started and the simplistic complexity of it had her fascinated. The background was simple, the outline of a castle wall could be seen and a wrought iron and marble bench was to the foreground of the painting.

It was only then she noticed that a woman sat to the front. A woman that even from preliminary sketches looked distinctly like she did.

Turning to him in surprise she pointed to the painting in a wordless question.

Crossing to the room, he pulled her back in to his arms and resting his chin on her head sighed. "This is my masterpiece, but I need you to finish it. I've been haunted with it since I first saw you." Turning her in his arms he finished "I've been obsessed with you!"

Leaning in he gave her a gentle tentative kiss, and then pulled back waiting for a reaction.

Ami mind whirled with emotion. She had done her research when she had first become a scout. In the history of the scouts not one of them had ever had a male partner. They had lived and died alone, at least in the love department.

And here she was presented with a guy who genuinely seemed to care for her. Sure they had had a lot of anger and resentment earlier, when they had first been introduced. He thinking she was a weak girl, and she thinking he was nothing but a steroid taking muscle bound nuisance of a man.

But that had all changed when she had seen his reaction to her bruises and cuts after a particularly trying Yoma fight.

They grew closer after that but still she kept the most important part of herself apart from him, fearing that when it ended he would leave her like everybody else.

But seeing him now sharing the most important part of himself with her, she felt so selfish, she could feel the emotion threatening to come up and choke her.

Stepping back she was still cocooned in his arms she looked up into the face of someone who had come to mean a great deal to her but still she held back.

It was as she was about to open her mouth, when something strange happened. Time seemed to stop, and at the same time the hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end.

Twirling out of Vegeta's arms she raised her transformation pen and was about to transform when she got a look at what had caused the time to stop.

In front of her was a small little fairy that reminded her of someone she was sure she knew.

The face was obscured but her mind still took in the fact that she had long blonde hair, long iridescent fairy wings and was covered in a chiffon material.

She was therefore surprised when the little fairy started to speak and by little she meant it would just about fit in her hand……lying down that is.

"You have to trust someone someday and deep down you know he is worthy of what you have to give!"

Ami finally found her voice "Who are you?"

The fairy started to laugh, "you could say I'm a friend and a mentor and I know you intimately!"

Confusing her ever more, the fairy disappeared and Ami was left to quickly decide what she as going to do about Vegeta.

"I….I…I…I….?" she could seem to get more then that out and then she decided something.

Sometimes actions where more important then what was said.

okay,,,…its getting so close I can feel it…

im nearly finished.

Review oh god review… I need to write but I have to have a standard.. which means I want reviews…

Laters and thanks to those who review in advance

Willow1986


	19. chapter 19one more to go

The fairy kind of disappeared from her view but Ami was still left with time to think.

Deep in thought, thinking of the best way to break what she was to him, she felt a shift in the air and knew time would restart soon. Walking back into his arms she watched his face as the life came back into it.

Time passed quickly and no one talked. Vegeta however just continued to stare down at her, and Ami finally managed to meet his gaze directly and everything he felt she could see in his eyes, and she could admit it to herself. It shocked her how much he cared.

Her mother had never cared and even though she knew her friends cared for her she still felt lonely sometimes, but never with him she realised. It was at this point she gave in to what her heart was saying and ignored the warnings and denials her mind was shouting at her.

Stepping out of his arms, and away from the safety she felt there, she spoke her voice hesitant at first growing more forceful with each word as she became ore convinced that what she was doing was right " I have something to tell you and it may come as a shock but I hope that you can deal with it." She stopped when she noticed the light going out of his beautiful eyes and repeated what she said in her mind to figure out what she had said that had did that and then she realised what it could sound like and the denial quickly sprang from her lips "No, its nothing like that. I'm not married or otherwise taken" then her mind though about what she was going to say and she clarified her statement "well, not taken in the sense you mean, you see I have a…. well what you could call a calling that I cant ignore and its dangerous but see she's my friend as well as my leader and I have to protect her and… your not understanding anything I'm saying and I'm not doing a very good job of explaining, am I?" She didn't even stop for his nod of agreement.

Vegeta couldn't help but wonder what had gotten her in such a tizzy, and he couldn't help but worry that she was taken in some way, after all they had never really discussed something like that even though he didn't think she was the kind of girl to do something like that. And why was she going on about a calling? He stopped his train of thought when she suddenly clicked her fingers together as if she had found the answer to a particularly trying problem. He took out a blue stick out of her pocket and he wondered what she was going to do with it.

Raising her transformation stick in the air she yelled out her transformation and slowly she was raised in the air and surrounded in a blue river of mercury.

Vegeta watched in amazement, when from the river Sailor Mercury appeared.

Sailor Mercury looked on waiting and watched for his reaction but when it came it was something she had never expected.

Vegeta looked over her once and then walked around her. She could feel her heart stop waiting for his reaction.

Vegeta rubbed his chin and when he spoke there was irritation in his voice "You couldn't fight in something a little more, well covered like a snow suit, and les fitted. I can see everything. I lay bet you cant even bend down without that skirt going up?"

Ami had to swallow a giggle. Feeling her emotions bubble to the surface, she turned and was about to jump when blue sparkles began to surround her and she fell unconscious into a slumber appearing in her favourite place in the world, on the plain where Vegeta was supposed to find her.

Mina was not happy. Three Years she had known Gohan and still nothing. He didn't even remember her Birthday and it was the day they had first met each other and formed a friendship.

Gohan was head of the number one techno companies in the world. She knew for a fact that the government actively sought out his help on many of their projects because of his brilliance.

Because of there friendship she knew he didn't have time for girlfriends, he had time for plenty of playthings though and when he couldn't be bothered to go out and find a girl for an event he just called on old reliable, namely her.

She was getting sick of it.

Okay she knew she wasn't all that great I the fashion department. She always wore three quarter length tweed skirts and frilly blouses buttoned up to her neck. Her Skin was one of her saving graces. It was pale and smooth, no blemishes but was hidden under the mousy haircut a friend who was trying to become a hairdresser had given her. Needless to say their career wasn't exactly popping of the ground.

She wore large horse rimmed glasses at she knew she didn't need but none the less wore because she felt safe behind them.

Gohan had just phoned and asked her to cover a dinner tonight at one of the mayor's fundraising functions tonight as his escort.

Throwing down the pen she had been using to write a letter to Usagi who was at that moment touring America with her rocker boyfriend Goku, she yelled.

Enough was enough she thought. She had loved him basically from the moment she had first laid eyes on him, she had just known. It helped she was a descendant of the original love goddess without the beauty.

She had wasted three years of her life yearning for him, doing everything he ever asked and still he didn't notice.

She wasn't getting any younger and she really wanted to have a daughter to carry on her work.

So tonight she decided, she was going to risk everything and find out if he could even like her as she was.

But as her friend would say, she needed a little a little protection, and what better way to get protection then body armour?

Picking up the phone, she dialled the number of one of her closet friends and who also happened to run a fashion boutique.

"Danny? Hi, I need your help. I want to change…." She starred at the phone as the phone dial ran through her head. Danny had hung up on her but not before screaming in delight.

Why did she get a funny if somewhat scary feeling about what Danny was planning?

When there was a knock on the door an hour later she opened it with trepidation and as pushed out of the way by the army of people that Danny had brought with her. Pushing the bags of make-up and clothes she had brought with her in the door, she paused and ignoring Mina's shocked expression closed the door behind her and asked one question "What time is he picking you up at?"

Mina answered in shock "eight"

Danny smiled evilly "perfect. We have plenty of time"

Five hours later and as she was finally allowed to look in the mirror and starring at her reflection she looked around to see was there anyone standing behind her and it finally entered her shocked mind that this was her reflection.

Only it wasn't anyone she recognised.

Twirling around she allowed the silky material to swirl around her legs as the slit allowed air into the swirls raise even higher on her legs, which were even a bigger shock enclosed in three inch high stiletto heels, gold threads weaving around her feet and tying above her ankle that she could actually stand in and not topple over in as other heels that se had tried on.

"You are a miracle worker, I cant believe it…." But suddenly unsure, she turned to her friend "But do you think he'll notice?"

Danny stared to laugh like a mad woman stopping only to say, "if he doesn't then I'd start to question his orientation."

As a curl fell over her shoulder, she starred in wonder at it; she had not even noticed the change. Raising it to the light… she smiled "Who'd have thought my dirt blond hair would look so good in curls?"

Danny shook her finger at her, "you were the only one who thought it was dirt blonde, and with a little help from Alberto and his Highlighting kit, it stands out even more."

Suddenly there was a horn honking from outside, and Mina guessed it was Gohan. He really had no patience.

Grabbing her purse, she hugged Danny once more "Wish me luck!" before opening her door and walking outside to the limo that was sure to be their vehicle of choice for the night.

She missed Danny's parting comment "Honey, in that dress you don't need luck, but you might need a stick to fight them of" laughing at the image this conjured up she went to clean up the mess they had created in getting her ready.

Mina smiled at the chauffeur that got out of the limo to open the door for her. Whie she was getting in, she noticed Gohan wasn't there and looked inquisitively at the chauffeur.

He answered, slightly shocked at her appearance and damning the man who had the luck to get her and didn't even bother showing up to collect her.

"He will meet you there."

She smiled her thanks at him and didn't notice that he drew in a shocked breath at how much more beautiful she was when she smiled.

On the drive there, she started to talk to him and found out his name was Yamcha. He had been working for Gohan for only a week but found him quite agreeable to work with, if not somewhat absent minded. Amongst other things she learned he was an up and coming car technician but needed money for new parts for his engines before he could take them out to test on the circuit and ultimately sell to the highest bidders.

He stopped outside the building, and looked back.

"Are you ready for this?" and smiled his reassurance at her.

She looked outside to see the paparazzi had formed a line on either side of the red carpet that led up to doors, and could feel the butterflies in her stomach go into hyper drive, but she nodded anyway.

Yamcha got out and went around to the other side to open the door, while Mina checked herself in one of the mirrors. Satisfied she was okay, she slid out of the limo once Yamcha opened the door.

Stepping out slowly so as not to trip, she rose to her greatly elevated height and stepped clear of the limo door, turning around to say one last thank you to Yamcha.

Turning around with a certain amount of trepidation, she wondered why it was so quiet.

Starring at the shocked journalists she looked around to see what could cause such shock and couldn't see anything.

Walking over to one of them she shook their arm to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but what's the matter?"

He seemed to shake himself out of his stupor, and answered her "You," realising he had an exclusive, he took out his micro-phone and held it up to her face "So what's your name and are you here with anyone?"

Mina was quiet bemused by his answer to her very ordinary question and answered distracted looking around for Gohan.

"Mina Aino. I'm here with Gohan." se didn't have to finish the sentence. Everyone knew who he was, and besides the reporter had interrupted her again " And what are you to him?"

She was saved from answering him by strong arms encircling her waist and hurrying her up the steps.

She looked up and wasn't surprised to see it was Gohan but she was surprised to see he didn't recognise her.

But that still didn't stop him from giving her advice.

"Its best not to stay to long in front of them or else you'll find yourself answering perfectly innocent questions and being misquoted the net day in the papers."

As he was saying this he couldn't help but notice how light she felt in his arms and yet it felt so right. Maybe she was the one he was looking for?

Once in through the doors, he stopped and leaving his coat to the attendant, he grabbed her shawl and also gave it to the attendant who hurried away to leave it to the cloakroom but not before giving Gohan a ticket for the articles.

Stepping back from her, he took in what she was wearing and had to say he liked what he saw. She was wearing one of those corset things in a flaming red, a floor length gold chiffon skirt but what he really liked was the slit that went up her right side, all the way to the top of her leg which was wearing heels he found quite scary and yet he was strangely fascinated by them. It was as he looked up her body, talking in her blonde hair tied back but forming curls down her back that he encountered eyes. Eyes that were very very familiar to him, but couldn't be who he was thinking.

And then she smiled and he couldn't keep the shock or scepticism out of his voice "Mina?"

And could feel his heart stop when she answered in the voice that was oh so dear to him.

"Yeah."

He couldn't think o anything else to say and trivial though it sounded he couldn't stop himself "You look amazing!"

"Thanks", her heart leapt with joy at his compliment and it was all she could do to stop herself from also leaping with joy.

Realising where they were when someone bumped into him, he raised his arm and placed her arm on it. "Shall we" and he led her into the ballroom, still amazed at how she looked.

Two hours later, Gohan was tired. Sick and tired of the compliments he was getting from the guys, sick of the innuendo's and the sickening questions about how was she, but most of all he was sick of the way that not once during the night had she even asked for his help and was in fact to busy to even talk to him surrounded by a ring of adoring guys who were like little children trying to show of in front of her.

He watched and drank his one drink that night and it was only when some insolent little asshole put his arm around her waist, her incredibly small waist that he gave in to the feelings that had been plaguing him all night.

Knocking back the drink, he stalked over to her, danger in ever line of his lean muscled body. The circle of guys moved out of his way as if aware what his intentions were and what he intended to do with the guys who got in his way. It was no secret he had been raised on the streets as a fighter before going to college and getting where he was today.

The guys hand slipped of Mina's waist when he saw who was coming and he quickly blended into the crowd hoping to disappear.

Grabbing her hand, Gohan pulled her onto the dance floor, stopping only to shoot her a gaze that obviously said "Not one word" when she tripped and had to stop.

Swinging her into his arms, he basically swung her around the dance floor, and Mina felt like her feet barely touched the ground.

When the twist came on, he guided her into the intricate dance thankful for the years he had spent with his mother who had ensured he studied and knew how to dance. Lifting her up in his arms by the waist he again noticed how small her waist was and how well endowed she was up top.

He nearly stopped during the dance but was able to turn it into another dance move while his body went through the motions of the steps he let his mind wonder.

Why was he noticing these things about her now? I mean it was still the same old Mina just in a different package.

He had been thinking about her a lot recently and not in a friendship kind of way, so he had stayed away from her and tried to get on with his life.

When he had first met her, he had been going to ask her out on a date, knowing she was possibly the one but a mutual friend had told him that she was getting over a relationship.

That he had seen her crying in the arm of one Goku from "Ball z" the rock group at the airport as he went on tour. And she hadn't been seen anywhere near a man since, then so conclusions were drawn. The wrong ones mind you but they were not to know that.

When the music slowed down he pulled her closer against him and almost sighed in delight when her head found its way into the crook where his neck and shoulder met and could feel her breath on his skin.

He could feel his body tensing and his brain clearly sending the signals 'do not let go' when she put her arms on his chest and pushed against them ass leverage so she could look into his face "Gohan, you're a really good dancer." And then what suspiciously sounded like "You took your own sweet time getting here though."

The music stopped as the speeches were made, and donations were given.

Mina was leaning against a column while Gohan went to get a glass of champagne for her when Mina got a phone call on her mobile from Usagi. Filling her in on what was happening, she held the phone away from her ears as Usagi started laughing and squealing her joy. It was only when she calmed down that Usagi let her mind turn evil as it often did and suggested the one thing that Mina could not resist…a dare!

Gohan wondered whom she was on the phone to as he got closer to her with her drink, and why whatever they were saying was putting such a scared look on her face.

She hung up as he got there, and grabbing her drink, she knocked it in one gulp.

Grabbing his hands, she pulled him onto the dance floor, not an easy task. And walking up to the orchestra, put in her request.

As the infectious beat of the rumba started up Mina stalked towards Gohan seduction in every line of her body. Pushing up as close as she could get to his body, she let her body follow the beat of the music and Gohan had no choice but to follow.

Spinning her around, he through her in the air and catching her around the waist let her slide down his body, down to the ground, her long legs opening into a split and then her right leg wrapping around his, Using his trousers, slide back up his leg with a bit of help from him.

As the last bars of the music were heard, she stood upright, and raising her right leg wrapped it high around his hip, his hand going to rest under her skirt holding her up while her spine arched back in a gymnastic movement.

The spontaneous applause from the audience chocked them both. Gohan pulled Mina back up and suddenly he thought what his friend would do and grabbing her waist he hoisted her up over his shoulder and ran outside into the garden.

When he deemed they were far enough away from the party, he let her down and waited for her to say something.

Looking up into his eyes, Mina didn't know whether it was the wine in her or she had suddenly come up with a lot of courage that had been missing for a while, but she suddenly gave into her urges and pulling down Gohan's head, she kissed him and as she fell back against the column, he followed her pushing his body closer to hers.

When they finally came up for air, Gohan was the first to speak and Mina held her breath as all that she heard from him, she had waited to hear for so long.

"Mina, I have waited so long for this. And I know it may seem to soon, but well, will you….."

Time stopped and Mina starred up at him her heart In her eyes.

Usagi smiled. How did she know that Mina wouldn't need any help from her?

Waving a hand in the air, Mina was surrounded by a river of gold and disappeared.

She appeared at an art gallery in Japan showcasing famous models throughout the last century.

Rubbing her hands together, she winked. Something told her that Lita was going to be the most annoying and difficult. After all she was the most stubborn.

review please… one last chappie to go..

I don't want to say good-bye…

Willow1986


	20. Chapter 20

Lita held her smile in place through shear force of will.

Spooning another bowl full of stew in front of her, she kept her eyes lowered watching as hands gripping trays pushed past her gaze till one came and stopped.

Recognising the hands, the grazes and cuts, the calluses the muscular nature of them, the tenseness of them, she felt her teeth grind against each other as feelings of annoyance, anger and emotions she didn't want to analyse arose in her.

Picking up the ladle full of stew, she forced her muscles to behave, tensing them as her arm reached out and gently put the food into the bowl, while her mind ran away with happy images of throwing the food down, and beating the guy in front of her with the large iron ladle. Such feelings and thoughts were not un-new to her, in fact ever since she had started working here, in this particular place, she had had these thoughts, but only about one person.

Annoyingly enough, the person standing in front of her.

Lita was not one to hold grudges, or take an instant dislike to people, she firmly believed in giving people the benefit of the doubt, and getting to know them before she made choices about them as people, a belief that her friend Usagi didn't share, believing everybody had good in them.

Lita took the more pessimistic view, especially considering the places she had worked and lived. She didn't begrudge Usagi her views, but sometimes the girl was more trusting then necessary.

Still not looking up, Lita watched her watch tick the minutes away, and still he didn't move.

Wishing with all her might, she could have spit in his stew, she watched the steam rise from the stew, letting it sting her eyes… because there was no way she was looking up at the insolent foofer, damning her friend Rei in her head, for daring her not to even think or speak curses for a whole month, thankfully over tomorrow… and she wasn't going to fail with only one day left.

Grinding her back teeth together as yet another ten minutes past, she gave into her feelings of anger, and turning her back on him, grabbed a dishcloth.

Hefting the large heating pot in her arms she walked down the counter, stopping every so often to spoon more stew into waiting bowls before continuing on leaving one lone guy starring after her, and many happy fed ones.

Sometimes Lita thought, lowering the pot at the entrance to the kitchens, and walking through the swinging doors to the kitchen, her training in patience with Rei came in handy, especially when it could be used to put a, to full of themselves egotistically overt man in place.

Because the goddess knew, working in an army barracks, as the only female chef in the delta squadron, was not easy.

Especially considering, she didn't like men in general, especially macho ones that made her feel like she was less of a woman for having taken care of herself and her child for the last five years.

But it was through her friend's father that she had gotten this job, and it was a personal achievement for herself, that she was considered the best to accommodate the demanding natures of the stupid pigs that ate here, and it was through sheer determination that she was surviving longer then anybody else had, by only a week, but it was a personal achievement she prided herself on, even if it as the only one since coming here.

So far she had fallen out with two of the kitchen staff, three of the taxi men around here, four of the nurses at the local, or on base medical facility, two of the secretaries and one very big opinionated jerk of a solider. The fact she only had to deal with him twice a day was a small consolation, but one she cherished.

Walking in through her front door, she closed it after her, stripping of her clothes as she walked down the spacious hallway, or so it seemed, down to her bedroom, the forest green robe she had picked up on the way out quickly enfolding her in its luxurious silkiness.

Letting down her hair, so it cascaded down her back in curly waves, she pulled white bicycle shorts from her wardrobe and a black training bra.

Walking down stairs, she smiled as she pumped up the music, and started beating the crap out of the punching bag she had had especially installed after she had arrived.

Sometimes it helped to have friends in high places, and she wasn't to proud to ask for help, especially when they knew her background, rooted in violence.

An hour into her letting go session, she sensed a change in the air, and swinging around, glared at the person intruding, before smiling with joy. Her little girl, Hotaru was home, and by the looks of it ready for a try at the bags.

If it was one thing Lita had taught her daughter it was to always be prepared for the worst, Lita was determined that if anything ever happened to her as a person, that her precious baby would be protected from the unwilling advances of any males, unlike Lita had been, but she had learned, and she had used what she learned to make sure it never happened to her again.

Watching her daughter stretch a bit, she watched in maternal pride as she started going over all Lita had taught her so far, and it was impressive that she had remembered it almost perfectly.

Two hours later, Lita called it quits, and went upstairs with her daughter to shower and change for dinner, letting the good mood she always founds herself in after a training session and time with her daughter out.

The good mood lasted her till the next morning after the morning rush for breakfast had abated and she was called to the colonel's office.

Walking into the spacious room, lined with a dark teal all alongside the bottom half of the room, and decorated in an almost mint colour on the walls, Lita could feel the tension almost as if she was walking into a rigid body.

Captain Turles Duncan took one look at her and swivelled around to face Colonel Kaco, her irritation and anger evident in his voice and posture "There is no way I'm working with her. Besides the fact she's a civilian, she's also out of shape and I have no doubt not up to the task your asking her to take on."

Leaning forward to emphasis his meaning, Turles choose to ignore the fact that he could almost feel the anger now directed at him.

Turles himself knew he liked Lita, well he should admit he liked to look at her, he didn't know her, but he knew she wouldn't even think of talking to him once she knew what he did in the army, and whatever small chance he had now, he wasn't going to waste it on something he didn't think she was able for.

Lita's good mood, in the space of five seconds took a nosedive, followed closely by anger at this foofer's highhanded ness. And then anger at him for saying she was out of shape when she knew for a fact she was in better shape now then when she had….

When the Colonel started to speak, she stopped her thought line and instead focused in on what he was saying, realising with some shock what he was asking of her.

The mission was foolish, but easy enough.

Basically she summarised in her head, he wanted her to take on the identity of a princess that was said to be getting death threats and attempts on her life, said to be related to her inauguration happening just two weeks from today. Turles was going along with her as a hired body guard because of the threats, nobody could see anything wrong with the cover, and they had run many simulations where with the protection the princess was no offering, meant that she would in no way be in danger.

Waiting for her answer, Turles thought there was no way any civilian could be gullible enough to think there would be no danger, but watching as a silent exchange happened between the colonel and her, that lasted less then a second, and the impervious nod of her head in agreement, he realised he was wrong.

Watching as she walked out without once having looked at him, he turned to Kaco in anger "Ill appeal!"

The colonel shook his head in mock amusement, "You can but it wont do you any good, we all agree she is the spitting image of Katrina and with you there nothing will happen to her."

Turles knew that royal "we" had spoken, and with a almost blunt nod of his head, he left the office, going to prepare for the mission, knowing when he was beaten.

In the office, Colonel Kaco got up and closing the blinds on his windows and the doors, opening the closet door to let out Usagi.

Hugging him, she went to sit on his desk, and picking up the phone went to arrange some more things.

Swinging around on the chair, when it was all done, she propped her feet on the desk and glared playfully at colonel, or in her eyes Bardock. Nodding her head thoughtfully she laughed at his look of confusion "Now I know why you liked being a general so much," leaning forward in pretend confidence, she confided in a stage whisper "It was for the swing chair and the rights to put you feet up on a desk? Am I right or am I right?"

Laughing in delight before one again swinging around on the chair.

Hearing his thoughts as if he had said them out loud, she suddenly stopped "You may wonder how this will get me back home, but you forget I know Lita almost as well as I know the Saijins mind set, and this is the perfect set up, close enough to the truth but just out of reach. All will be revealed!" and getting a manic look in her eyes, she started to laugh hysterically, disappearing in a cloud of white dust, as a knock came on the door.

Sometimes, Bardock thought, that girl was too much, calling out in an autocratic voice to enter, but he had to admit he was liking the power for now, nothing like seeing soldiers crawl to do his bidding.

* * *

okay I officially haven one chapter to go, I don't care how long it is ending out to be, it will all go in this last chap, because my computer is becoming slow with the other stories I have yet to put up… so be prepared… well maybe not to prepared… I finally got my exams finished but rag week is coming soon… so don't be expecting much for that… but I do want to get this story and haven't got a clue finished…so u know the drill, review and all… and get ready to say good bye to a story… but I don't want to…. But I must… you know fighting with your self is a lot easier when u have something good to argue about … anyway…thanks to all those who have reviewed.. including those who don't log in before they review…

Laters

Willow1986


	21. Chapter 21 the end

There were times when Lita wished she was deaf, or male or both, and this was one of those times. Sometimes she thought men, even those trained to be emotionless assassins or hard army men, could bitch and whine with the best of pms-ing women, and Lita has seen her fair share of the worst of those. She had of course been totally and utterly peaceful and not hormone driven during her pregnancy, yeah that was the truth her subconscious answered sarcastically. She had never given out to people in shops for starring at her, or chewing loudly or perhaps the best one yet, all men in general even at one point chasing down a young couple shouting at them about the sins of premarital, well in general pre death sex. To say the pregnancy had been expected had to have been the biggest understatement of the century.

And if the pain of a twenty hour delivery wasn't bad enough, without drugs, she had to be stuck with this pain in the ass "partner" and she used the term lightly in a mission she knew she could get accomplished a lot faster without the hang on, who obviously didn't know about her training. Well if the colonel hadn't deemed it necessary to tell him, like hell she was going to enlighten him.

Gripping her pendant, the only thing she had brought with her of her life on the base to remind her of her daughter, she hoped that she would be okay staying at Rei's. Who was she kidding, if she knew her daughter, she was probably already forgotten, lost in the sweetness of her Auntie Rei who believed in spoiling her child at least, while also training them in the ancient art of fire reading.

Thinking of her daughter, she realised that she hadn't had intimate contact with a man in over six years. Strangely her eyes went straight up to look at Turles behind the large sunglasses she had put on to stop him from trying to talk her out of the mission but also to block the glares he would send her way ever so often.

He really was a fine specimen of a man. Wide shoulders tapering down to a small waste, an obvious well developed muscular chest, long legs and arms that since she had a thing about them actually had on occasion made her drool. Even the short military hair cut only added to his appeal. Pity that she could and would never even think about going there, too many bad memories and a dislike of people who tried to control her actions by telling her what they thought she could and could not do. Something that really angered her, not that you could ever tell that, unless you were deaf, dumb and blind.

Drifting into a doze she calculate in her head how long it would take to reach the airport in the kingdom she was now suppose to rule for the next two weeks.

Turles watched as she dozed off, watching as the tension and stiffness that she seemed to get whenever she was in his presence left her and she finally relaxed. There was something about the way Lita handled herself that he found fascinating, a strange mixture of innocence and determination with a hint of danger. He wondered what secrets she hid, and fought down the anger at the people that had forced her to do something he felt she could not handle, as well as the obvious danger factors. The fact that he knew she liked the way he looked and yet fought the attraction ever step of the way, because he thought of laws in the army compound about dating each other, only impressed him more. Now the only problem he had was convincing her to do everything he said and to finally go out with him. Shouldn't be that hard, he thought, most women give into their desires eventually and Turles was nothing if not a patient man. He would just wait until she asked for his help on this mission, and then use that as a stepping-stone to convince her to go out with him. Simple!

_**Later**_

A week and a half later, Turles was ready to strangle the woman. She had gone out of her way to annoy him, and whatever he said she most often did the opposite. It didn't matter that he had years of experience in these types of matters she thought she knew best. Granted nothing bad had happened so far, and in fact most of her schemes had worked, but she had no way of knowing if they would work or not, or thought she didn't at least.

It didn't matter that they had been working together for the last week and a half, it didn't matter that he had saved her life at least three times from would be attacks from terrorists, granted ones that had fallen through but still he thought she should by now at least be starting to trust that he had her back.

But NO, Ms high and mighty still fought him at every turn, going against everyone of his orders.

Stooping low to avoid the raining gunfire, he winched as one bullet came precariously close to him, splitting the branch above him into tiny kindling. Feeling the adrenaline rush kick in, he thought there was nothing quite like matching your wits, intelligence and experience against an unknown foe, finding out whom in the end was the better strategist.

Looking to his right, he watched Lita get the same look that he had seen in many soldiers in his squad, the one that spoke of experience and a will to live, the one that told him this was not the first time she had been in a situation like this.

Watching as she expertly dodged bullets (like they were taught in the army- never travel in a straight line) rolling and sliding behind objects that were almost impenetrable to the bullets, he could feel his admiration for her grow. Moving out of the gun fire range, he had to marvel at the suddenness of the attack, one moment they were opening up the new forestry on the outskirts of the town of _Lalia_, guarded by her elite force. The next they were ducking bullets an d running for their lives obviously not what they had planned. But in his estimation, it was about time they actually made their move; after all they were only two days of the inauguration.

Coming to the edge of an overhang, that overlooked the majestic and beautiful _Serenity_ _falls, _which ironically opened up to one of the deepest lakes in the world and was anything but serene.

Lita was about to open her mouth to comment on the unreality of the situation when Turles held up his hand in an obvious signal to be quite.

Straining her ears after glaring at him she too began to hear the sounds of at least seven oncoming people's foot steps, and considering they weren't yelling out to the princess (lita) to tell her they were her people, Lita somehow didn't think this was good.

Unfortunately for Lita the only way out was to jump into the placid grey water of the lake to escape and considering she couldn't swim and indeed was actually afraid of deep water, she didn't see this as a viable option.

Watching Turles check the lake doing a quick visual of the surrounding area, she realised she might not actually have a choice.

Jump and or death? Some choice she thought sardonically.

She knew damn sure which one she was going for, Turning back to the jungle decisively, sure that she could take on the people that were following her, she started when a large calloused hand wrapped around her slim pale arm. Not turning around, she spoke from the side of her mouth in a whisper, "leave me alone. I am not going swimming and there's no way I'm going over that, not for you, not for anyone. The guys that are following us should be easy enough to take care of between the two of us!"

Turles knew he had too bring out the heavy guns " I never asked anything of you, and I'm not going to now," he answered " but if you won't do it for yourself, do it for the mission, there's no doubt in my mind that those guys will kill us. And if not for our lives, then think of your young daughter. What is she going to do without you?" not giving her time to think, he had slowly been pulling her limp body closer and closer to the edge. Stopping suddenly, he tilted her head up and looking her in the eyes, for once spoke what he was feeling "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, your to important for that, but you have to trust me. I'm not going to let anything happen to you" by now his voice was gruff with emotion that he had never really felt the need to use before.

Obviously warring with herself, Lita searched his eyes, testing the sincerity that she saw there. Seeing it not change even with the intensity of her truth finding stare, she decided for once to trust her emotions and wrapping her small hand in his larger one, she offered him a symbol of her trust rather then a word.

More thankful then he could ever imagine, he whispered a thank you to someone above who was obviously looking out for him, and winked at Lita playfully.

Seeing a spark of light come to her eyes he grinned as she started to whisper/curse at him "so help me, if you let me die, ill come back and make your life helll ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" as she was talking he had been walking her closer and closer to the edge till she was falling while letting out a surprised shout.

Suddenly time stopped and a little fairy Usagi appears, crystal coloured wings beating lightly to keep her afloat, while a curious Bardock followed "why exactly did you stop them now? I mean this isn't exactly important?"

Usagi smirked at the old Saijins, "au contraire my pseudo daddy… in law-ish thing… damn that's confusing. But on with this, this is the moment that Lita began to trust him, and with Lita that has always been the most important thing. Without trust, Lita wont share the most important part of herself which means her burden will be twice as heavy then the other scouts. As soon as I saw this, I knew given time even after I return and have t share the power out, that they will eventually be happy together, because they have a strong base"

Turning away from them, she waved a hand and the two disappeared once again. So I was wrong my friend, you didn't need help you just need a push in the right direction and now I know exactly how to help you.

"Let's go home." Usagi said to Bardock.

"But don't you still have to oversee Mina?"

"ah, no!" she smiled" I believe I shall trust in Mina's growing powers as the goddess of love, and trust her judgement. She's never in my long memory every gone after a guy, instead leaving them to do the chasing. Because she had made an effort with this guy, I know that this guy is strong, intelligent, and truly good like his father. He will not be a risk for using the powers selfishly and that is all I need to know. As for Hotaru she's always been cautious, a habit of a lifetime is not going to suddenly change when faced with something that impacts greatly on everyone's future"

Bardock just grimaced, unaccustomed to the logic of such a weird little "queen". This mushy crap was still very new to him.

Disappearing alongside her to return to Queen Serenity to plan how Usagi was going to return.

* * *

Blank. Blank. Bank… blank faces prevailed in the tiny room that passed for a dorm bedroom back at the college. It wasn't even just the guys faces that remained blank, it was their fiends faces as well, those who they had brought it to try and help them in a final bid of desperation. But the one person they really needed, the one person that had the answers to at least two of the girls final destinations could not be found on the planet, around it, or even in the many universes around.

Obviously deciding that the girls were indeed worth their effort, with out much thought, they never realised that that decision would be the easiest one they made in the ten hours since the girls had disappeared.

Little sleep and even less food were given way to very short tempers and considering the strength and capabilities of the five guys in the room, patience was in very short supply and without it, unfortunately there would be a lot of damage and even more trouble to answer for.

Trunks warily rubbed his head, grimacing slightly at the pounding headache that had started shortly after they realised that they would have to find the girls, without cheating and searching for their energy, and using only what they knew about them to find them. And considering that not much talking was done they were basically going on impressions and things other then how the girls looked, that they had noticed. Being warriors they had a certain advantage, but even that was a very small consolation when they had only another hour and a half before the search began. Going from experience, there was always a time scale and since they didn't exactly know what the time frame was, it was yet another thing to contend with.

"okay, so we basically know everything about their appearances, what injuries they may have had, what clothes they look best in, but no actual knowledge bar the fact that they are intensely loyal to one another?" trunks deep voice summarised what they had learned in the last few hours.

Four heads nodded sadly in agreement.

"Okay, so we're getting an over all few of them as people. Their loyal to one another, protect each other at any cost, but are most especially protective of Usagi. So therefore, they revolve around Usagi, so Usagi is the key. We find Usagi, we find the rest." Happy with his logical though stream, the others nodded in agreement.

"But" Vegeta started " the problem is that we don't know Usagi, we don't know were she is which is what we have to find out I know, but not even the girls seem to know were she is."

Goku had been silent for many hours, lost in a thought so deep that even his nods of agreement were just habit.

"But I do!"

Shocked eyes turned to him, and shrugging his shoulders sheepishly, he scratched his head half heartedly, "Or at least I have an idea were ill find her. She spent enough time looking at it. I don't know why and I don't really care as long as she's there."

"Where?"

"The moon"

Vegeta's face went white with shock. "But that's not possible. They'd be dead. I won't have that. There not equipped to deal with the gravity up there especially since the gravity on it has increased since the mad scientists in the twenty first century drilled to the centre to experiment on it."

"There royalty, Vegeta, more powerful then we imagine, then we've seen. If only Piccolo was here to explain, he knows them, he knows what's happening and why its happening." Trunks voice spoke lazily as if it was common knowledge

"I don't care, I'm going, I know she's there." Goku headed outside.

Shrugging his shoulders, Gohan followed, "We don't have much else to go on do we?"

Leaving them to ponder the question he wasn't surprised to see the two outside a few minutes later. Making sure know one was around slowly they rose to the skies and towards the moon, which could clearly be seen in the summer sky.

Landing on the moon, the waited for their bodies to adjust as they slowly took time to survey the surrounding area, and were shocked to see the obvious remains of a civilisation on the moon's chalky surface, indentations from passing meteor's, craters not being able to hide the evidence as cleverly as many would have liked. But to Vegeta, having himself, destroyed many many planets and civilisations, it was clear. There had once been a great war on this small, unwanted rock in the sky.

Walking slowly among the rubble and unstable craters littering the ground, they made their way half way round the small planet were they came to the top, were what once had obviously been a garden, with a large fountain in the middle, its remains still there, did they stop.

Looking as far as their more then adequate eyes could see, they decided to separate and cover the ground more thoroughly.

Back to back they headed off in separate directions, and each not more then five miles from each other came across a group of statues, their utter beauty untouched by the elements or the meteors that had ruined much of the planet.

Flowing limbs, encased in shocking marble flowed as if they people they had been based on had been caught and turned to stone as the moved. Each statue covering a range of motions, their faces caught in a range of different emotions.

But strangely all the same person, no matter how different they appeared.

Gohan gazed at the six different Mina's, how he knew it was her he didn't know, but he had instinctively known, even though each statue looked nothing like the woman he knew.

He first was dressed in a strange fuka, short skirt, with her hand's held away from her body in a v sign.

The second was of a woman in a gauzy material, doves resting on various parts of her body, roses crawling along the gauzy material as if they were one, her hair short, almost even with her skull, showing off her ethereal face.

The third, was of a woman, a princess, her body covered in a corseted dress, her forehead graced with a weird symbol, what looked like a heart with a line coming from it to him, the end of her dress lined in golden hearts.

The fourth, was of another warrior in a bikini like top, and tight shorts, with a whip hanging from her right side and long black boots covered much of her legs, her hair in tight braids along her skull, a large necklace around her neck, and the uplifted form of a tattoo on the side of her face.

The fifth was perhaps the strangest, the long limbs of the woman, in cased in a body suit, large wings sprouting from her back covering her face, a large sword hanging from her small dainty hands, almost bigger then her whole frame.

The last one was the one Gohan instinctively recognised. The one his mind had made the assumption concerning all the statues about. The one that was actually the most familiar to him. It wasn't what she was wearing, or they way she looked, it was the way she starred at him, even though the eyes were lifeless, he knew the eyes. He had starred at those eyes long enough.

Steeping forward to touch the statue, he winched at the sound that echoed through the silence of the place. Bending down, he wondered what the noise had been, and pulling the ivy that covered the ground away, he frowned at the script that started to appear.

Pulling the rest of the ivy away, he started sweeping the dust and dirt away, he read the writing on the ground, written in mosaics. Searching his memory, he realised the writing was ancient namek. Trying to remember, it suddenly came to him in a flash of insight what it said. Who am I?

What the… he wondered. Maybe this was a trick. This could be the actual final test. Not trying to find exactly were they were, but finding them as who they were now.

That said he thought, what did these other women have to do with Mina?

Bending to the bases of the statues, he ripped away the ivy and started counting up the names. Sailor Venus, Aphrodite, Princess Venus, Guardian V, angel V, and finally just M.

Well obviously the last one was Mina he thought, but why so many different women. Was she really all these people at one time? But then who was she now? And how was he to decide which was the real one. Which was the one he wanted.

Wiping his face, he made an instant decision. The other woman, they had obviously been powerful, but the woman he wanted, the woman he knew belonged with him, was simply Mina. It didn't matter to him what she had been, just what she was now. Reaching forward he traced the lines of her face, closing his eyes, and bringing to his mind her face, his imagination feeling the softness of her skin under his fingers. Breathing out slowly, he turned away and went off to look for the other guys, hoping that they had found Usagi so he could find his Mina.

He stopped in shock as he felt warm fingers enclose his right arm. Afraid to look back for fear it was a figment of his imagination, he nether less forced himself to.

Mina stood before him, in her princess gown. Her hair tied away from her face, the orange of her dress contrasting and enhancing the natural paleness of her skin and the gold of her hair.

"How?"

"Because you choose right. It didn't matter who I was or what powers I have. They don't matter to you," gesturing behind her towards the statues.

Smiling, a small curve of her lips, that didn't quite reach her eyes, she wrapped her hand through his, "come, we have to find the others"

Following what was obviously a path well known to her, he wasn't surprised to slowly find himself and the others that joined them with Lita and Ami, leading them, Trunks and Hotaru following them.

Coming to a clearing, the guys stopped surrounding Goku who stood in front of two women, one obviously a gentle queen, a crescent moon on her forehead, her hair in two balls atop her head, her dress long and gauzy looking, crescent moons holding the bodice up, pale wings spread broad from her back. The second was dressed in a sailor fuku in white, a strange symbol on her forehead, the same balls on her head, a long staff resting on the ground in beside her as she sat on the ground in front of the queen in obvious readiness for anything.

The small pond shimmering in the light in front of the statues.

Goku didn't look back as they arrived, nor did he acknowledge them, until Lita, Ami, Hotaru and Mina stood beside him.

"Who was she?"

The women did not show shock at his use of the singular, for it was obvious to him that he was the one their princess had been waiting for all her lives. The one who knew all sides of their queen.

"She was Princess Serenity"

"She was Sailor Moon"

"She was sailor Cosmos, protector of the universe."

"She was our light"

"She was our friend" Ami's voice broke on this, silent tears falling down her face.

"She was the reason we will fight for this planet, fight for the peace she would have wanted even if she is not here to enjoy the fruition of her dream." Mina's voice remained strong even though she to had tears running down her face.

"She was simply Usagi, and she was everything to us!" Lita finished their thought stream, and silently each went up and laid a small stick in green, purple, orange and blue with different symbols atop each, at the base of the statues.

Goku felt happiness at what they were saying, that his mate was so loved, and yet didn't feel the sadness that rested in each of the girl's hearts, knowing that Usagi wasn't dead.

"She was mine!" clenching his fists at his helplessness at the situation.

A time of silence fell of them each remembering the happier times with their friend; no matter the length of time they had known her.

"And I always will be!" the voice came from before them but as each looked about them searching for the source no one could find.

Their hands instinctively going to the pendants around their necks seeking their knowledge, seeking their assurance.

Slowly they started to glow, and just as suddenly the pendants floated up from around their necks, out of their hands, and shot an intense beam of light towards the pond. The pond began to glow, its irredescent light swirling around the pool for what seem like eons, abruptly the water shot up into the air, and just as quickly was gone, leaving the form of a female bathed in white light.

Slowly the form began to take shape, the wings on its back shielding it from the group slowly unfurling to release the body it had protected for so long.

Resting on her toes a top the now placid water, the wings gone in a burst of stars, Usagi stepped down in to the waiting arms of Goku. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him. "It's been so long since I was last with you, last felt at peace." Goku simply hugged her, thankful that he had her back.

Stepping out of his arms and yet keeping her hand firmly tucked within his, she turned to her friends, "My guardians, my friends, I stand before you now, not as Usagi, But as Neo-Queen Serenity, and what you just witnessed was not only the return of me, but the finish of our time in this dimension. Even as we speak, we are returning to the one Ami froze, to where Piccolo and Sailor Pluto are already waiting, and your Planets are awaiting your return."

Stepping for ward she hugged her friends "We're going home!"

Trunks wasn't the only one thinking a certain question but he was the only one who actually put it to words "Just what the hell is going on?"

_**Centuries later:**_

I've never regretted any of my decisions, looked back and thought I could have done better but never regretted them. Writing down all that has happened to me, and my best friends, their husbands and all that have impacted us, I can only hope that the path we have started will be smooth enough for the children that will follow us.

The crystals that have always protected us have become strong as the bond with our husbands have grown and the power that we share will eventually pass on to you and I can only hope that you will be strong enough for the task you undertake.

_The next few pages is a history of were you all started, the people that came before you and the people that will come after. The people that have impacted us, and the people that have changed us for the better. For all those who come after us, I want to tell you about my guardians and the people that have made this universe and many others a safe place for many billions of people, aliens and things alike._

_My husband Goku, a former Saijins warrior and I have been together for almost five centuries and have never been happier. We laugh, we argue but above all we care about our people. Nobody is perfect least of all us. We had five children, three powerful girls and two powerful sons. _

_They now guard the dimensions, replicating the set up that have kept this universe safe for the last millennium. _

_My first-born daughter, Rini is off course taking my place in this dimension._

_Rei and Wu fei had four children, two sets of twins, ironically four girl's which I have to say didn't sit well wit Wu fei at first but I have never seen a more doting or over protective dad then he, and even though he is married to Rei he doesn't understand the courage and conviction and the utter stubbornness that run through her blood._

_The children off course take after her, and now each has taken their place in each dimension. _

_Mina and Gohan had the smallest number of children at three, but saying that they perhaps have been the most valuable. Two of their children have become scientists and work alongside Ami's children in helping improve and better the many dimensions, sharing the knowledge evenly. _

_Lita and Turles had four children, two male and two female two of which have moved to the ethereal plane, where they help in the balancing of plants on all planets. _

_Finally and perhaps the most unusual of all is my little shy scientist, Ami. She married Vegeta and has regular arguments. I'm told the girl has a temper that scares even the mighty kind of the Saijins. They split their time between the two planets, which was reinstated at the request of Vegeta by Lita, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and I, and then blessed by the goddess of love._

_Ami was the most blessed as she had over ten children, Four of which followed her into science, two of which joined Lita's children on the ethereal plan, after they joined together as only saijins could, husband and wife if you will. Three joined the other children in the different dimensions. And finally her eldest, Ariana, who is more like her mother and father then any of her other children. In Her I sense a great leader, with the strength of her father and the courage and brains of her mother. She has already taken her mothers place allowing Vegeta and Ami to return to Vegeta Sai, and build up the planet to be something they could be proud of._

_Since we have had children the power has been divided between them, and yet not taken from our source. Together our children are as powerful as us, but separate they only have a fraction. That doesn't negate the fact that the eldest will have the protection of the planet crystal, but because of the fact we evolved to guardians, I to sailor Cosmos, guardian of the universe, our guardian powers remained with us, since we were the anointed ones. As I write this we prepare for the final undertaking, were we will be encased in crystals, and our souls will cross over to the other plane, or paradise, as it is known to champions of which there have been many since the start of time, alongside our husbands. _

_Because we are immortal, the guardians, and our husbands live long but can be killed, they have decided to come with us safe in the knowledge that should they be needed, we can be called back. _

_To you our descendents, I want you to know we will always be with you, and should a great evil call upon you we will be there as we have always been. _

_And so I say finally, to my family and those that come after me go in peace, and remember I love you._

_Find happiness everywhere no matter how unexpected, and remember to love unexpectedly is to love intensely._

_In the name of peace and justice, We are the guardians, and we will protect the future of our children. _

_Bless the children._

_Neo queen Serenity and King Goku._

_Queen Rei and King Wu fei._

_Queen Mina and King Gohan._

_Queen Ami and King Vegeta._

_Queen Hotaru and King Trunks._

_Queen Lita and King Turles._

* * *

Okay its finally over, I'm not sure if it's the ending I wanted but it seems to fit. Its changed so much from what I started with, but I have to say it seems to have evolved as I have.

Thank you to those who have reviewed, those who have given me critique which I have tried to use.

Just thank you. I've finally finished one… do a little happy dance… Yahoo…never thought this day would come….

Willow1986 writing for the last time on this story…that's so weird…

Farewell for now.

Willow1986


End file.
